Kimiko
by slice141
Summary: Kimiko is a girl who has no past and a Jinchuuriki to the most powerful demon of the nine Bijuu. Watch as she carves her own destiny through the ninja world finding friendship, respect, and even love.
1. Chapter 1

In a small crib a tiny baby unicorn filly slept peacefully as two shadows loomed over the little filly.

"Is this the little brat?" A mare with a two toned voice asked looking at her partner.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle. The child of profecy, she will be the end of all of us in the future." He growled glaring at the defenceless foal that slept soundly unaware of the what was happening.

"Well then, why don't we just get rid of her then." The two toned mare snarled her horn lighting up along with her partners claw.

"Indeed." He growled and fired their spells at the foal watching as the spells hit and the foal was gone making them smile before the door burst open and an alicorn fired a spell turning the mare to ash as her partner got away laughing.

"Damn you Discord!" She roared into the night hearing his laughter fading as two unicorns came into the room followed by a young colt.

They all froze looking at the scorch mark that was once their daughter and little sister.

The alicorn looked down in sorrow cursing herself for being to late.

"I'm so sorry." She said as they looked up at her.

"Please, just leave." The stallion stated while the alicorn hung her head and flashed away.

'There are going to be dark days coming.' She thought.

(Outside walls of the Hidden Leaf Village)

The sound of a child crying brought the attention of the village guard as they ran to see what was going on.

"Looks like we got another one." One said as the other sighed. The child what a dark chocolate color with purple hair with a small pink highlight going through the middle.

"Yeah looks like it, well we better get her to the hospital and get her checked out. I'll have someone watch the gate. Izumo, do you see anything that shows who she is?"

"Nah, same as the others Kotetsu." Izumo sighed running his hand over his bandanna covered head as they headed back to their post to wait on their relief.

"She's cute though, interesting hair to." Kotetsu smiled down at the little girl as she whimpered.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok sweetie, you're ok now." Kotetsu cooed whiel Izumo chuckled.

"Careful Kotetsu or you're gonna get attached." Izumo smiled as his friend looked her over.

"Hey look at this." Kotetsu stated lifting the girls bangs up showing a six pointed star along with a few small ones around it. It looked like a type of seal.

"What do you think it is?"

"Don't know, who would put a seal on a new born though?"

"Don't know, she could be from some clan or something."

"Hm."

"Izumo, Kotetsu, report." The turned to see a bird masked ANBU looking at them.

"Sir, we found another child by the gates. Our relief should be here soon and we're going to take the child there ourselves. Also there is some type of seal on her forehead." Kotetsu stated getting a nod from the ANBU just as two chuunin came up to them.

"Hey you guys, you're free to go." The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Come on Izumo, lets go report this to Lord Hokage." Kotetsu stated looking down at the sleeping girl as they headed to the hospital to get her checked out first.

If they would have stayed a few seconds longer they would have see a bloody comrade appear at the gate.

When the two appeared in the lobby the siren started to go off making the two go wide eyed and hand the child over to the nearest nurse giving a quick brief on the girl before they went to get their orders.

The Kyuubi, they didn't know where it had came from but it had already breached the gates and was inside the village.

Minato panted as he battled with the masked man he had his family taken somewhere safe. Kushina along with Naruto was safe for now but his son wouldn't be born for a another few weeks.

"This village will be nothing but ash." The masked man laughed making Minato growl and watched as the Nine Tails destroyed more of the village.

"You will never be able to destroy the village so long as one person with the Will of Fire still breath!" Minato snarled.

"Tch. Spare me your speeches. Now prepare yourself!" The man shout charging him as Minato let fly a one of his special kunai, only for it to faze right through the mans head.

Just as he was about to reach Minato, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"RASENGAN!" A ball of chakra slammed into the back of the masked man before expanding tearing the area apart. Minato jumped back ready for a counter attack.

'Did I get him?'

Minato substatuted himself with a log just a the area was blackened by a fire jutsu.

"Don't think this is over boy." The masked man growled and charged from the treeline towards Minato.

As the two fought Minato was able to separate the Nine Tails from the man using a contract seal.

"Very good Lord Fourth, you are well worthy of your title. Inflicing harm to me along with taking the Nine Tails from me." The masked man said as the area around him wavered.

"I will rule this world, there is more than one way to go about it." He said as he disappeared. With a roar he looked at his village and growled.

'I'm coming!'

With that he flashed away heading to the village as the Kyuubi was forced out of the village just as the demon prepared another one of his powerful chakra balls.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A monsterous frog fell from the sky landing on the Kyuubi's back and slamming his face into the ground.

"Don't even think about it!" The toad growled.

"Lord Fourth!"

"I know!" Minato jumped own and onto the Kyuubi's neck as he looked at the Third Hokage.

"You know what has to be done, Naruto isn't going to be here soon enough!" Minato stated as a golden light began to glow.

"But the hospital was destroyed!"

"We need to find one fast! It has to be a newborn! Hurry!" With that the Nine Tails and the Fourth Hokage vanished.

"If she's still alive we know where one is sir." Izumo stated as the old hokage nodded.

"Find it and get it to Minato as quickly as you can." He said as the rest of the shinobi shot off after their current Hokage.

Minato panted as he looked down at the small child that was staring up at him with wonder.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was another way." He sighed finishing the seal on the girls stomach as he began the process of sealing the demon away before his world went black.

'Kushina, Naruto. I'm sorry.' Were his last thoughts before there was nothing.

Hiruzen, the Third Hokage sighed as he picked up the sleeping child as it began to rain.

"You foolish boy, you should have let me do the sealing. Now what am I suppose to tell Kushina?" The old ninja sighed as the girl started to squirm.

"And what of you little one? You are a mystery in itself. No name, no past, you just appear in the night right as we need you. The lone survivor of the nursery and now you are the savior of our village and Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails." He said as the rain started to come down more heavily.

"Lets go. Lets get Minato home, we have a lot of work to do." Hiruzen gave a ragged sigh watching a few of the shinobi take Minato's body before they all disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

(12 years later)

Kimiko Mori sighed as she walked through the market place feeling the hatred from the villagers.

'Why do I even bother staying?' She sighed heading for her little ratty apartment.

Ever since she was kicked out of the orphanage, the old man had given her a apartment even though it was in the red light district. She had come to know every scumbag, rapist, murder and other forms of low lifes that were in her neiborhood.

Today was her 12th birthday, October 10th. The only reason she wasn't locked in her aparment right now is that the festival hadn't even started yet. The death of the Kyuubi festival.

**[You know if you just let me take control then I could make everyone regret ever harming you] **She heard in the back of her mind making her groan.

'Shut up stupid fox. It's because of you that they hate me.' She growled at the demon lord.

**[Offer is still on the table kit] **The fox chuckled as she sighed.

'Just leave me alone Kyuubi.' She thought back feeling the fox go back into the seal as she came to her apartment where more graffiti and her destroyed door welcomed her home.

"Great, another week in the sewers. Wonderful." She groaned pushing the door in grabbing some kunai that she got from some of the training grounds watching the ninja train.

That was her dream, to be a ninja and prove all of them that they were wrong about her.

'I'm not Kyuubi.' She sighed reading some of the writing on the demanding her death.

"Hey Kimiko-chan, another house party?" The girl looked back and smiled a little at one of her only friends. He had long blonde hair tied at the base with a black silk ribbon. Dark blue eyes and stood at 5'3" small build he was wearing an off-white color shirt and ninja pants.

"Hey Rai, yeah real party just like last week." She groaned as her fellow orphan walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, come on now things will get better." He smiled as she growled slapping his hand away.

"WHEN!? When will they get better!? I can't take this much more Rai! I haven't eaten in days, I get beat every other day because I'm the 'demon bitch'! I loose everything I ever work hard for and not to mention every other week I have to live in a damn sewer!" She panted as he sat there and took it.

"Sorry." She sighed as he threw a arm over her shoulders.

"Hey don't worry about it. I know it's really hard for you, and by the way, Draco told me to give you these." He said pulling out a few apples making her eyes widen.

Draco was one of her ANBU guards that the old man assigned to her to make sure she was ok. He was one of the only ones that treated her like a human and actually came to her rescue to many times to count when the mobs came.

"Wow, I got to thank him next time I see him." Kimiko smiled taking the apples and putting them in her travel bag. She kept one out and happily munched on it as the two exited the house after she grabbed the only thing that she cherished.

A photo of her, Rai, and Draco smiling at the camera.

Kimiko sighed as she heard the crowds begin to cheer while they made their way towards one of the alley sewers entrances as they passed by a few homeless.

"Hey Ichiru." Kimiko called out to the man tossing a apple to him making him smile.

"Thank kid. I'll be sure to keep a look out for ya." He said getting a nod from the girl.

"Thanks, see you in a few days." She said pulling the man cover off and hopped down while Rai covered it back up.

"See you in a few days Kimi." He called down to her.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME BAKA!" She roared making him chuckle.

"Careful that one has a temper on her." Ichiru smiled as Rai shrugged before heading back to the orphanage.

Down in the sewers Kimiko grumbled as her hand was engulfed with fire lighting up the tunnels.

"Lets see I think the safehouse is around here somewhere." She mused jumping over the stream of god only knew what was in it and headed down the pathways.

[I really don't know how you can stand the smell kit.]

'Well when you do it enough times I guess you get used to it fox.' She sighed as she continued on down the walkway.

After what felt like hours she looked around and sighed.

'I'm lost.' She groaned hearing the kyuubi sigh.

[Of all the hosts I get I just had to get one with no sence of direction.]

'SHUT UP FOX! EVERYTHING LOOKS THE SAME!' She roared at him making him snicker.

'Stupid fox.' She grumbled before smiling seeing a ladder ahead.

'Might as well see where I'm at.' She sighed and started up the ladder pulling the cover back only to find herself near one of the outer clan houses.

'Oh crap!'

"Hey! What are you doing down there?" Kimiko froze as she turned to see a blonde boy looking down at her confused.

"Um. Nope!" She yelled dropping down into the sewers and made a run for it.

"HEY! Where are you going!?" She heard him call after her while she bolted.

[Really you're gonna run from that little runt?]

'That little runt could call his parents, and when he does there will be a fox hunt going down in only a few minutes. You know that Kyuubi.' She sighed zipping around a corner and hid in the shadows as he grumbled.

It wasn't long before she heard foot steps echo along with grumbling.

"Geez what's her deal? All I asked was a simple question." She heard as her eyes went wide,

'He followed me!?' She screamed in her head as she saw the boy round the corner.

She moved fast and grabbed the boy by his shirt and held a kunai to his neck.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone!" She growled before she got a palm strike to the gut and then a round house kick to the face knocking her back and into one of the gated walls.

She groaned and rubbed her head while blinking to see the sandles of the kid in front of her. She sighed and looked up to see him looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Was that really called for?" He asked as she sat back on her butt and rested her arms on ther knees.

"Go ahead call the mobs then, lets get this over with. Its my birthday after all." She mumbled watching as he cocked his head to the side.

"Mobs? What are you talking about?" He asked as she blinked.

"The mobs you know? Kill the demon, finish what the fourth started all that stuff? Is any of this ringing a bell?" She asked as he just looked at her confused.

"Finish what my dad started? Are you talking about the Rasengan?" He asked as she blinked.

[Wow is this kid thick or what?]

'Shut it furball!'

[SUCH DISRESPECT!]

'THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!'

**[I WILL FALY YOU ALIVE YOU LITTLE-] **Kimiko cut the connection as she looked back at the kid.

"Sure kid, whatever. Listen, you didn't see me I didn't see you. I'm sure your parents are going to be worried about you." Kimiko said edging around the boy.

"Um, yeah I kinda lost track following you down here. Heh Heh." He laughed while she face faulted.

[Seriously!]

'Seriously!'

"Ugggghhhhhh! Fine I'll take you back, but don't be coming down here casing people you dont' even know. You're lucky I wasn't serious." She said glaring at him while he waved her off.

"I can handle myself." He said while she rolled her eyes as they started to back track.

"So my names Naruto Uzumaki, what's your's?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"Kimiko Mori." She said making sure to watch her surroundings.

"Kimiko huh? I've heard of that name I think. I've heard her say it a few times." He said watching Kimiko stiffen before groaning.

'Great, just what I need.' She thought as they found the ladder.

"Well here you are, don't talk to strangers and all that. Later kid." She said walking around him before he gently grabbed her arm.

"Hey wait." He felt her shutter and slow turn to him.

"What?"

"Why don't you come have dinner with us, I'm sure mom won't mind, and no offence but you could use a shower." He said holding his nose and smiling as she blushed while glaring at him.

"It's not my fault my house got fire bombed last week!" She yelled as he blinked.

"Are you serious?" He asked as she growled.

"OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS BAKA! If it wasn't for your dad none of this would have happened!" She yelled tears forming in her eyes as he glared.

"WHAT DID MY OLD MAN EVER DO TO YOU!?"

"HE PUT A DAMN DEMON IN MY GUT THAT'S WHAT!" She screamed as he looked at her shocked while she lifted her shirt while channeling a bit of her purple chakra into the seal making it show up.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki. Your dad sealed the Nine Tailed Fox in me 12 years ago. I was the only new born that day that survived the attack." She said as Naruto stared at her.

" So there, that's why I'm down here, that's why there's mobs after me, that's why my house gets vadalized every other day, that's why I get beatings all the time, and that's why I hate this damn village!" She cried turning away from the blonde.

"Then why do you stay?" He asked as she looked back giving a humorless laugh.

"Yeah right, like they would let their greatest weapon just walk out of the village." She grumbled as he looked down.

" Do you really hate the village?" He asked as she sighed.

"I don't know. I want to be a shinobi but all my test keep getting strewed up and I don't know why. I study hard all the time for them and even stay up all night sometimes just so I can pass." She sniffed sliding down the wall and plopping on her butt as he came and sat next to her.

"Why are you still here? If I told anyone else about who I was they would be getting the police or the mobs would start to chase me. Why are you different?" She asked as he smiled.

"Well I guess my mom raised me right, not to judge someone by what everyone else says they are. Come on why don't you come and take a bath and get something to eat Kimiko-san." He offered holding his hand out to the girl as she looked at it.

"What about your mom? I'm sure once she see's me, she'll try to kill me since I'm the one that killed your dad and her husband." She sighed looking back down while he crouched beside her.

"Hey, you didn't kill anyone. Kyuubi did. Don't blame yourself for what the fuzzbutt did." He said smiling as she giggled.

"Ok, but are you sure this is ok? I don't mind staying here, I got a safe house around here somewhere." She said looking around as he held out his hand again.

"I'm sure, now come on. It stinks down here." He stated as she laughed.

"Ok."

Once the two were inside Naruto showed Kimiko the bathroom and brought her a set of his clothes while he washed hers. Now he stood outside the door just getting to really know her.

"So, what's it like being a Jinchuuriki? Besides all the negitive things." He said.

"Well, I have awesome healing monsterous chakra reserves, it's why I failed the academy so many times since I just can't get the clone jutsu down." She sighed.

"Oh I can help you with that! I have the same problem it's why I failed so many times to. So my mom taught me the Shadow Clone Jutsu, I know I'm gonna pass this year." He smiled just as the water was turned off.

"Really!? But why would you help me? You don't owe me nothing, if anything I owe you a lot just for this!" She said as he chuckled.

"Nah it's cool, besides we're classmates. Aren't we?" He asked as she giggled while the door opened.

"Yeah we are." She said drying her hair not seeing the huge blush on the boys face before he turned around.

She was in some of his shorts and a sleeveless white t-shirt. Her short purple hair was frazzled from her drying it.

"Man this feels good! I haven't had a bath in days! Well unless it's in one of the streams." She mussed before placing the towel over her shoulders and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto? You ok?" She asked watching him flinch.

"U-um yeah I'm great!" He gave a nervous laugh before he turned around making sure to look at her face.

"You sure? Your face is really red, are you getting sick?"

"No, no. I'm ok." He smiled scratching the back of his head.

"NARUTO! I'm home!" Kimiko paled and began looking for a escape before Naruto took her hand.

"Hey it's ok, mom is cool. She won't mind." He smiled.

[Just in case I'll let you use some of my power if worst comes to worst. I feel my old host. She is deadly and you would have no chance without my help.] Kyuubi said as Kimiko gave a shaky nod.

"Up here mom! I got a friend I want you to meet!" He called down stairs.

"Ok well they can help with the food." She called back as Kimiko and Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom this is Kimiko Mori." Naruto smiled as his mother froze.

"Kimiko this is mom Kushina Uzumaki." He introduced her while Kimiko took a nervous step towards the door.

"Kimiko Mori?" She asked as the girl took another step to the door.

"Y-yes ma'am." She stuttered inching to the door before she was swept up by the red head.

"OH FINALLY! I DIDN'T THINK NARUTO WOULD EVER LOOK AT ANOTHER GIRL!" She cried burying the girls head in her chest.

"HEY!"

"So tell me sweetie, what are you guys doing here?" She asked motioning for her to help with the bags after being set down.

"..."

"Kimiko, it's rude not to answer someone when they talk to you." Kushina smiled back but stopped seeing the girl frozen with shock.

"Kimiko? Are you ok?" She asked heading over to the girl and kneeling down.

"Kimiko, what's the matter?" Naruto asked coming to her side as she shook her head.

"Sorry, I've just never had one of those before." She said as the two blinked.

"What a hug?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the girl.

"I see, well I guess with your... condition I guess not." She sighed cursing the villagers. It wasn't this poor girls fault for what happened with the village and Nine Tails.

"You mean the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as Kushina looked at him shocked.

"Kimiko told me while we were down in the sewers." He said.

"Why were you in the sewers?" She asked looking at Kimiko.

"To get away from the mobs, today's my birthday after all." She whispered.

"Ah, so that's why you have my son's clothes on." Kushina said standing up with her hands on her hips while Kimiko nodded looking down.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving and we have a birthday girl with us." She smiled while Kimiko looked at her shocked.

"Y-You don't have to do this!" Kimiko tried as Naruto put a hand on her shoulder shaking his head with a smile.

"Don't even try, once mom sets her mind to do something then it's gonna happen." He laughed.

"But why!? If you know what I have then why are you being so nice to me, I don't understand." Kimiko stated shaking her head while Kushina chuckled.

"There's nothing to really understand. I was the the fuzzbutts container before you, I know my husband hated that he had to seal him in you but you have to understand he really loves this village and its people. He's a hero, I'm sure there wasn't a second that went by that he didn't regret having to seal the demon in you." She said as she looked down.

"I thought you would hate me the most, I have what killed your husband inside me." She said as Kushina knelt down.

"Oh I know, but I see you as his prison and he is serving his time. You're a hero to you know." She smiled as Kimiko's head sprang up looking at her confused.

"How?" She asked getting a giggle from the woman.

"Easy, the fact that you aren't a Uzumaki and are holding the Nine Tails at bay speaks volumes of your will power. Any lesser child would have fallen to the demon." She smiled as Kimiko gave a small one of her own.

"He does talk to me and trys to get me to hurt them but I always refuse." She said as Kushina's eyes widened a little.

"Lift your shirt and let me see the seal." Kushin ordered as Kimiko did as she was told.

"Hm, ah there it is." Kushina said going through hand seals pushed her right hand into the seal.

"AH!"

"Hold still I'm fixing it so he can't talk to you." Kushina ordered watching as a pattern filled some of the spaces and smiled.

"There we go, sorry about that. It looks like someone tampered with the seal." Kushina said as Kimiko rubbed her stomach while the seal faded.

"Tampered with the seal?"

"Yeah it looks like someone made it to where the Kyuubi was pushing far more chakra into you than the seal could purify, thus weakening the seal all together. Its a good thing you came here or in a few months you would have had chakra poisioning." She stated just as a dull roar echoed through the hall.

"I'm hungry." Naruto and Kimiko said sheepishly as Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Alright come on, Kimiko you can help cook." The woman said as they all went to the kitchen.

After a while Kimiko leaned back with Naruto and Kushina groaning.

"Oh wow I've never had that much food before." The girl smiled patting her swollen belly.

"Yeah mom always cooks a lot for the two of us so we usually have left overs. I never thought I would meet someone that could keep up with me." He chuckled as Kushina smiled.

"Well why don't we clean this up and go relax for a while." She suggested as Kimiko looked at the clock reading ten o'clock.

"Sure."

After everything was cleaned and Naruto took the trash out the three sat on the couch talking about whatever came to mind.

"Alright guys lets get to bed, you both have school tomorrow and it's way past your bedtimes." Kushina said before she looked over at Kimiko who was looking down.

"Kimiko?" The woman got up and touched her shoulder only for the girl to shreak and jump away with wild eyes looking for a escape.

"Whoa! Hey calm down it's just me Kimiko." She said as Naruto jolted awake and looked at the panting girl.

"Kimiko? Are you ok?" He asked as she looked at him, terror in her eyes as she panted.

"Kimiko, it's Kushina, remember?" She asked as the girl looked at her in fear.

"Kushina?" She whimpered while blinking and seemed to really see the two as they looked at her concerned and worried.

"Yeah, you remember me and Naruto right?" The woman asked as the girl's breathing started to even out.

"Naruto?" She whispered before looking at the boy who was inching towards her.

"Yeah, Kimiko. You remember me right?" He asked as she looked at him before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and collasped.

Kushina was able to grab her before she hit the ground with Naruto right beside her.

"Take her to one of the guest rooms Naruto, I will be having a chat with the old monkey in the morning." Kushina growled.

'You said she was being taken care of old man.' She snarled and headed up the stairs to take a shower before heading to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Kimiko groaning as she listened to Iruka-sensei explaining some of the rules for the upcoming exam. She looked over to see Naruto being hounded by girls as he stared as a pink haired girl with a longing look on his face, as she stared at the Uchiha with the same look.

_'Stupid fangirls. I can't even talk to my friend.' She thought as someone sat beside her making her look over and smile._

_"Hey Ryunosuke, where were you?" She asked her friend as he sighed._

_"I was with my family training again and forgot to wake up." He sighed letting his head fall and smack the table getting a giggle from her._

_He was a year younger than her, he had black hair with a few silver streaks going through it. He was about as tall as Naruto, and was training to be a weapons specialist. He has green eyes and wore his families armored robes._

_She smiled resting her head on one of her hands while looking at her groaning friend as she started to play with his hair._

_"Rough time huh?" She asked._

_"Mm."_

_"Maybe you shouldn't train so much at night." Rai said looking over at his friend._

_"Mm."_

_"You know, Ryu maybe you should tone it down on the training a little be and not pull all nighters five days out of the week?" Kimiko suggested._

_"Mm." He grunted getting a laugh from the other two._

_"Yo Kimi-chan!" Kimiko groaned but smiled at her last friend Santi. He tanned with black spiky hair onyx eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black ninja pants._

_"Santi! You know I hate it when you call me that." She said pouting as the older boy came and ruffled her hair getting a snarl from her._

_"Don't touch my hair jerk!" She growled._

_"So are you ready for the exam this year?" He asked waving his hand at the girl as her eye twitched._

_"Yeah, I think so. What about you Kimiko-chan?" Rai asked as she sighed._

_"I don't know, Naruto said that he and his mom were going to help me with my clone problem." She said as Ryu sat up and they all looked at her and then their classmate._

_"As in that Naruto?" Santi asked pointing at the blonde being stared at by his fans making the other boys shiver._

_'Poor bastard.' They thought._

_"Yes that Naruto, I met his coming out of one of my hiding places." She said making sure not to say where incase one of the kids told their parents._

_"Oh, that's really cool of him. So does he know about the you know what?" Santi whispered as she nodded._

_"His mom was the container for it before me." She whispered as they all went wide eyed._

_"That's cool. So what did you guys talk about? Did you actually get to meet The Red Death in person?" Santi asked as she smiled and nodded._

_"Wow, what was she like?" Ryu asked._

_"She was very kind and understanding, she's really nice." Kimiko smiled as Ryu nodded._

_"Just be careful Kimiko, you remember the last person that was nice to you." He said as she shivered._

_"How can I not." She mumbled remembering the pain she felt in that lunatics basement as he carved her up._

_The three fell silent and turned their attention back to Iruka._

_"Now who can tell me what the First Hokage was famous for?" He asked as she heard a groan from Santi making her smile before raising her hand._

_After school was out Kimiko sighed as she waved to her other friend before being grabbed and pulled down an alley._

_She looked up to see Naruto with a scared look on his face._

_"Naruto? What are you doing? Why are we running?" She asked as he pointed behind them._

_"NARUTO!" She paled and shot ahead of the boy after seeing a wave of fan girls chasing them._

_"Hey wait up!" He called after her as she rounded a corner with him right behind her and the fangirls not far behind._

_He lost her at the end of the alley and could hear the girls closing in before someone grabbed his collar and pulled him behind a dumpster._

_"Here put this on." Kimiko ordered as she walked out and sat down. Just as he was finished putting on the coat a herd of girls entered the alley._

_"Hey!" Kimiko looked up to see Ino another one of her classmates glaring at her._

_"Where is Naruto-kun Kimiko?" She asked._

_"I just saw him head down that way." She said pointing the opposite direction of where he was._

_"Naruto don't run lover!" A girl yelled as the horde stormed down the road._

_"Wow thanks Kimiko! You're a life saver." He panted as she smiled._

_"No problem." She said as he looked around._

_"How did you know about this place?" He asked a she looked down ashamed._

_"This is like a home away from home, if you know what I mean." She said as he looked at her wided eyed._

_'Here!? this place is filthy!' He thought shocked._

_"Yeah sorry but it was the first place I thought of, you can just put those clothes over there." She said pointing to a pile under a tarp._

_'How can she live like this?'_

_"So are you going to show me the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" She asked as he blinked before a light bulb went off in his head._

_"Oh yeah! Come on I'll show you the way." He said as she stopped him and pointed to the sewer._

_"Trust me, you don't want your reputation tarnished and no offence they are trying hard enough to kill me and I don't need them trying harder thinking I'm trying to seduce you." She said as he sighed._

_"I understand." He nodded and pulled the manhole cover off slipping in and pulling the cover back on_

_After a while of navigating the sewers the two came out to see Naruto's backyard._

_"Ha! I knew we would find it soon!" Kimiko smiled pulling him from the sewers._

_"Ugh and it only took three hours navigating." He sighed._

_"Oh stop complaining at least we're out of the sewers and we can get to training, I really want to learn so I can pass." Kimiko turned back to him as a smile went across his face._

_"Ok come on, we're burning daylight." He said getting a nod from her before heading to the backyard._

_(One month later)_

_Kimiko frowned as she looked at her report card. She had failed once more._

_'I don't think I'll ever get to be a ninja. That's all I want to be, I want to be a ANBU commander, why is that so hard to grasp!?' She thought. Her few friends had come by to try and cheer her up but to no luck._

_"I'm sorry about you failing Kimiko." She turned to see Mizuki, one of her teachers smiling at her._

_"Oh hey Mizuki-sensei." She sighed as he came over and kneeled down beside her._

_"Hey don't be so down, listen if you want I think I can talk to Iruka and the Hokage about getting a special makeup test. I know how hard you've been working and with this test we can see what you're not getting and work on it if all else fails." He smiled while she beamed and hugged the man._

_"THANK YOU MIZUKI-SENSEI!" She cried before pulling back as he chuckled._

_"No problem, meet me here in about four hours so I can have some time to talk to the Hokage and Iruka. Oh and don't let anyone else know about this since we don't want others to think you're special." He said as she nodded and ran off to kill some time._

_'Little fool.' Mizuki smirked before vanishing._

_Later that night Kimiko met up with Mizuki and could see Iruka and the old man beside him._

_"Hello Kimiko, Mizuki and Iruka have brought to my attention of this make up test. Now I have approved it and will have guards stationed through the Hokage Tower along with a Shadow Clone there. You must steal the Forbidden Scroll Seals and are able to get it back to here, You will be graded on stealth and how you handle yourself on this mission." The Hokage said getting a nod from the two teachers._

_"Will do old man." She said before taking off down the road. As they watched her go Iruka and the Hokage went up in smoke as Mizuki panted._

_"Ugh, Shadow Clones really do drain you." He sighed before a smirk went over his face._

_Kimiko smiled as she made it to the Hokage office and into the Hokage vault where she spotted Scroll of Sealing._

_'Bingo' She smirked before pulling out a handful of powder before blowing it into the room making her smile at the wires in the room._

_'Great.' She groaned as she maneuvered through the traps before grabbing the scroll and making her way back while closing the vault._

_"Kimiko? What are you doing with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?" Kimiko froze and turned to see the old man looking down at her._

_SEXY JUTSU!_

_In an explosion of smoke and a beautiful woman with only a couple of puffs of smoke covering her private parts. The woman smiled and winked at the powerful ninja as he rocketed back with a nosebleed. As Kimiko released the jutsu she looked back at old man._

_"Pervert."_

_She made her way out of tower and towards an old house where Mizuki was to meet with her._

_Iruka was thinking of what the Third Hokage said to him._

_(Flashback)_

_"Iruka."_

_"Sir?"_

_"I know that you can understand Kimiko's pain. Never to know the love and affection of a mother and fathers love. The warmth of a family or friends."_

_(End Flashback)_

_'That day I lost my parents to the Nine Tails. I blamed Kimiko and saw her just like everyone else in the village that lost a loved one.' He closed his eyes thinking of that day._

_'But as I watched her, I saw myself in her. Always looking for attention in some way, good or bad.'_

_"Iruka-sensei!" He heard followed by banging on the door pulling him from his memories and got up to see Mizuki at the door._

_"What's going on Mizuki?"_

_"Kimiko has stolen the Scroll of Seals!"_

_"What!"_

_(Abandoned house)_

_Kimiko groaned as she looked at the scroll._

_"I already know the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Oh this looks good, Burn Style- Land of Ashes." She grinned._

_"Well I better get to work."_

_(Hokage Tower)_

_"Lord Third! We can't just ignore this and write it off as some prank!" A leaf nin said._

_"You know what that scroll contains, if it gets into the hands of another village our way of life could be destroyed!"_

_"Very well, bring Kimiko to me at once." He said as they all shot away looking for the girl._

_'Kimiko, where are you?' Iruka thought as he jumped from roof to roof._

_(Abandoned building)_

_Kimiko panted trying to catch her breath._

_"There you are! It's all over." Iruka said as she smiled up at him._

_"Hey sensei. I was waiting for you, where's Mizuki-sensei and the old man?" She asked as he looked confused._

_"Waiting for me?"_

_"Well yeah, you remember right. You Mizuki-sensei and the old man said to meet here after I got the scroll so I could pass." She said confused herself._

_"Kimiko, what are you talking about?" He asked before he heard a whizzing sound and pushed Kimiko out of the way._

_"Kimiko! Give me the scroll! Iruka has betrayed the village!" Mizuki yelled as the girl looked frightened._

_"Kimiko! Get out of here, don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka yelled as Kimiko looked between the two._

_"What's going on?" She whimpered as Iruka pulled a kunai out of his leg._

_"Mizuki has betrayed us. He wants the scroll for himself." Iruka panted._

_"What?"_

_"Kimiko, Iruka is lying to you. Just like everyone else is lying to you." He grinned._

_"Don't tell her Mizuki! It's forbidden!"_

_"Do you know why everyone hates you?"_

_"DON'T DO IT MIZUKI!"_

_"It's because you have the Nine Tails sealed in you." He grinned._

_"It's because of you that Iruka's parents are dead. You killed them, you are the Nine Tailed Fox." He grinned flinging the giant ninja star on his back towards the girl._

_SHULK!_

_Kimiko looked up to see Iruka over her with a pained look on his face._

_"Why? I killed your parents!" She cried as Iruka smiled._

_"Don't be stupid, you didn't kill my parents Kimiko. You are not the Nine Tails, my parents died protecting me and the village they loved. Don't listen to Mizuki, you're a great kid Kimiko you're just like I was when I was your age." He panted as the girl looked at him with tears in his eye._

_"I'm so sorry Kimiko, I should have done more for you. I knew you needed someone but I was blinded by hate to you thinking just like the villagers." He said pulling the star out of his back._

_"But you're nothing like the demon. You're a great student and I could never ask for a better one." He said as she sobbed._

_"You need to run Kimiko, get out of here. You can't let the scroll fall into Mizuki's hands. The scroll has forbidden jutsu that could be used to destroy the village." He groaned._

_"What about you?" She asked as he smiled._

_"Don't worry about me, I'll slow him down so you can get the scroll to ANBU." He said as she hesitated._

_"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" He roared as she scrambled away and into the forest as Mizuki landed behind Iruka._

_"You saw that look in her eyes? She will become the death of this village. You mark my words." He said._

_"Once I kill the demon I'll come back for you." He smirked before heading off into the forest._

_"I won't let you hurt her." He groaned standing up before taking to the forest._

_(Forest Clearing)_

_Kimiko panted as she listened to them._

_"Why do you keep trying to protect that demon?" Mizuki asked._

_"She's the one that killed your family!"_

_"I don't care what you say, you're not getting your hands on that scroll."_

_"Like you can stop me, don't you get it? Kimiko and I are the same, both beasts who want revenge against the village that wronged us." He smirked._

_"That's just how we beasts are."_

_You're right, that is how beasts are. But that's not how Kimiko is." He smirked._

_"Kimiko is a hard working girl that puts her heart and soul into it, sure she messes up and people jump on her but her suffering only makes her stronger. That's what separates her from beasts and monsters like you." He smiled._

_"She is a ninja of the Leaf and she will never betray her people no matter what." He grinned at the glaring traitor._

_"You really believe that don't you? I was gonna save you for last but now." He glared taking off the other giant ninja star._

_"You're going to die here!" He yelled and moved to kill Iruka._

_"NO!" Kimiko appeared from the treeline slamming her fist into Mizuki's face._

_"YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON IRUKA- SENSEI!" She growled as Mizuki got up._

_"I'm going to make you suffer you little shit. All in front of Iruka!" He growled as she glared._

_"Bring it asshole!" She said going through hand seals._

_"What is that?" Mizuki asked taking a step back._

_"The last jutsu you will ever see." She said as a shadow clone slammed into his back._

_"BURN STYLE- LAND OF ASHES!" She yelled slamming her hand onto the ground as a wall of fire erupted from the ground covering the distance between them._

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_

_Kimiko watched with horror as the chuunin was covered in fire screaming in pain before collapsing dead before he even hit the ground._

_"Kimiko, come here." She turned to see Iruka staggering over to her._

_"Sensei, you shouldn't move." She said rushing to his side._

_"I'm ok, really." He smiled down at her._

_"Close your eyes Kimi." He said as she huffed but smiled closing her eyes before she felt something wrap around her forehead._

_"Ok you can open them." He said as she looked up at him to see his headband missing making her touch her forehead._

_"This is.."_

_"Congratulations Kimiko on passing the exams." He smiled before she slammed into his chest._

_"THANK YOU IRUKA SENSEI!" She yelled hugging his chest while tears trailed down her face with the biggest smile on her face._

_"You earned it Kimiko, now why don't we give the nice ANBU back the scroll." He said getting her to pull back to see ANBU in the trees looking down at them as one jumped down._

_"Hehehe, sorry bout this." She said handing the scroll over to the man._

_"Kimiko Mori huh? Good work, I'll be keeping my eye on you." He said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves._

_She smiled and looked over at Iruka who chuckled at her._

_"Keep it up Kimiko and you'll be getting to your dream before you know it." He smiled while a few other ninja came through the woods._

_"Come on Iruka-sensei, lets get you some help." She said helping him up._


	3. Chapter 3

(Equestria)

Celestia shot up from her bed feeling something she hadn't felt in years.

'She's alive?' The alicorn smiled as she got up and concentrated. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by all types of stars and galaxies.

'It's weak, but I can feel her.' She waved her hoof around as her horn glowed.

"I can't let you take her." She turned to see a human with his hands behind his back. He was tall with white hair and two horns going out of his forehead. He was wearing armor and a sword on his back.

"She is our savior, her destiny is in Equestria." She stated as he shook his head.

"Her destiny was changed when she landed in my world and had Kurama sealed in her." He said as she glared.

"You sealed a demon into our only chance against Tirek!" She growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"You should thank me, once she controls Kurama's power your pitiful little problem will be nothing." He growled as she huffed.

"Don't underestimate Tirek. He is more powerful than even Discord." She said while he rolled his eyes.

"Your problems could be taken care of by one of my weakest children. I'll tell you what, I'll hand her back to you once she's done. You still have another 12 years before your sister even has enough power to come back." He grinned as she narrowed her eyes.

"She still needs training with magic!" She yelled as he waved her off.

"Her chakra and power will be more than enough to take down your problems. But by then she will not want to leave especially after what is to come." He said as she looked away grimly.

"She needs to know that she has a family that thought she was dead and misses her." She said as he sighed.

"She will be a hardened veteran with many years of thinking her family abandoned her. She won't accept some ponies as her parents after only knowing herself as a human." He said while she sighed.

"I see. I will wait then." She said as he smiled.

"Like you have a choice." He said grinning while she growled.

He vanished as she turned to where the not so little Twilight was. At the moment wih three other humans squaring off against another with a sword. It amazed her on how these humans could fling the elements around like it was nothing.

"I never knew humans were so powerful." She gasped watching a water dragon slam into the human with a sword.

"Is this what you've become Twilight?" She asked as the girl carried the larger male human down one of the paths after another human with a mask took the one with the sword.

"What has your life been like while you were away?" She asked watching as the others along with a fat human didn't help the poor girl.

"Why don't they help?" She asked as she watched the duck haired boy yell at her while the pink one seemed to agree with the duck boy making the alicorn growl.


	4. Chapter 4

(Elemental Nations)

Kimiko sighed as she looked around the area she destroyed.

'Damn brat, he knows nothing of suffering!' She growled slamming her fist in a tree putting a hole in the tree as she turned and slumped against it in the field she was in.

'Stupid Kakashi-sensei, always taking the Uchiha for private lessons. Rei and the others are already miles ahead of me. Stupid sensei.' She growled laying down against the tree as her eyes became heavy.

"Damn Uchiha." She sighed as her world went dark.

The next morning a woman made her way through the field when she saw a girl sleeping in the grass next leaning against a tree.

'It's that girl.' She thought with narrowed eyes pulling out a kunai about to let it fly before spotting the tears going down the girls face.

She put her kunai away when one flew past her face drawing blood over her cheek as her eyes went wide.

"I see. So you're the hunter nin from before. I can smell Zabuza on you, I take it you're gathering herbs to heal him?" Kimiko asked as she got to her feet.

"I suppose that it can't be helped." She growled flashing through hand seals along with Kimiko.

"HIDDEN JUTSU- A THOUSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH!"

"WIND STYLE- SUPREME GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

The glared at each other as the attacks canceled each other out.

"You're pretty good for a kid." She smirked.

"All self taught." She smiled at the shocked look.

"What does the Hidden Leaf no longer care for it's ninja?" She asked as Kimiko sighed.

"No just me." She stated getting into a fighter's stance.

"Tell me something. Why were you crying earlier." She asked as Kimiko stopped.

"Why should I tell a enemy nin that's tried to kill my friends?" She growled.

"You're friends? You mean the boy and girl along with the copy nin?" She asked holding a kunai.

"They are my comrades, I have my own friends back home."

"You have someone precious?" She asked as the girl smiled while her friends images flashed in her mind.

"I do, they mean everything to me. They are the reason I fight! I will defeat you!" She yelled as the woman scoffed.

"What is your name?"

"I believe it's rude to ask someone's name without giving yours first." Kimiko growled.

"My name is Haku, nothing more." She said.

"I am Kimiko Mori, the next ANBU Commander and right hand of the hokage." She boasted.

"Well then, you better hope that you survive this!" Haku cried charging.

"Now, now."

BOOM!

"Kimiko! Are you ok?" Sakura yelled coming behind her.

"Idiot! Why would you fight alone!?" Sasuke growled jumped in front of her as the dust cleared showing Kakashi with his orange book.

"You know, Kimiko. It's a sensei's job to keep his students alive. I can't do that if you go off and pick fights with enemy nins." Kakashi sighed as Kimiko looked at them shocked.

"You came?"

"Of course we did Kimiko. Why wouldn't we? You're our comrade!" Sakura cried grabbing some soldier pills and blood pills.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No." She smiled as they all squared off against Haku.

"I cannot fight you with such numbers." She said before vanishing.

Kakashi sighed and turned back to Kimiko as Sakura looked her over.

"What were you thinking going off on your own!?" Sasuke growled as Kimiko looked shocked.

"I WAS TRAINING THAT'S WHAT BAKA!" She yelled as he got in her face.

"WELL WHY OUT HERE WHERE NO ONE IS AROUND!?"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE!?"

"Tch." He turned and headed back to the old drunks house.

"Sasuke! WAIT!" Sakura yelled chasing after Sasuke.

"Stupid jerk." She growled as she was popped in the head.

"You can't just run off and blow off steam. You had your team very worried." Kakashi said as she rubbed her head.

"That really hurt Kakashi-sensei." She whimpered.

"Come on Kimi-chan." He eye smiled as she huffed.

"Don't call me that." She groaned following the man.

(Back at the house, next day)

Kimiko was moving slowly through the katas that Kushina-sensei taught her a few months back keep her pace and breathing right as she moved.

"Mind if I join you?" She stopped and looked up to see Sasuke coming towards her.

"Sure, it would be nice." She smiled a little as he came by her side. With that the two began their own katas moving slowly and keeping their breathing even.

"You know you're the only girl that doesn't try to maul me, even before the academy and That Night." He said as they continued to move through their katas.

"So? Where are you going with this?" She asked as he sighed a little.

"I guess, I just want to thank you Kimiko-san." He said as she froze.

'The Uchiha is thanking me?' She thought and looked over at him to see a small blush on his face.

"You're welcome. I can't stand fangirls, they're stupid and in the end will only get their team killed or themselves." She growled.

"I agree, so what do you want to do about her?" Sasuke asked as she sighed.

"Well she won't listen to me, so why don't you tell her that you only like girls that train and work hard to be a ninja?" She suggested as he thought for a bit before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll tell her after we survive this mission." He smirked as she held out her fist.

"Hell yeah!" She smiled as he fist bumped with her.

"Now why don't we work hard ourselves, I want to make my dream come true. I'll even do everything I can to help you with your dream about your brother. But you can't be some brooder about it duck head." She smiled as he blushed.

"D-DUCK HEAD!?"

(Bridge)

Kimiko growled as she left a few Shadow Clones back at the house after they were attacked by some of Gato's thugs. She couldn't believe that Sasuke and the others didn't wake her up.

As she made it to the bridge she saw a huge ice dome along with Kakashi-sensei fighting Zabuza while Sakura was defending the client.

'Damn it Sasuke!' She growled and shot towards the ice dome while got through hand seals.

"BURN STYLE- LAND OF ASHES!" She screamed slamming her hands into the dome as the fire spread over the dome evaporating it as it went.

"That's impossible!" Haku roared only for a fist to slam in her face sending her crashing into one of the ice mirrors.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?" She looked over her pincushion of a team mate as his eyes fluttered trying to stay open. He smiled when he saw her.

"You idiot. She's to powerful, you can't fight her." He groaned as Kimiko began to pull the senbons out of him.

"You stupid duck head, why didn't you come and get me for some help? You can't do everything on your own." Kimiko growled as the ice dome began to reseal.

"Sorry Kimiko, looks like I messed up." He sighed as a needle went into his neck making him slump and her eyes fly open.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry, but this is the fate of a ninja. Was he a lover?" She asked watching the girl gently lay her teammate down.

"You BITCH!" She screamed a red chakra exploded around her.

Everyone felt the blood lust and evil chakra for miles sending shivers down everyone's backs as Kakashi's eyes went wide.

'NO!' He screamed in his head and turned to see the masked nin fly out of the ice dome followed by an enraged Kimiko.

"What is she Kakashi?" Zabuza asked before growling when the girl appeared above Haku delivering a wicked haymaker to the girls face slamming her into the ground before hundreds of Shadow Clones appeared.

"That's my student, Kimiko." Kakashi smirked.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi turned to see Sakura running towards the body of her team mate while Kakashi growled looking at the last Uchiha.

'I'm sorry Obito, I couldn't help him. At least he is with his family.' Kakashi sighed before glaring at the missing ninja in front of him.

"This ends now." Kakashi said charging up his signature jutsu.

"Bring it Cyclops!"

Kimiko sighed as she looked down at the beaten body of Haku as the girl spit on the body.

"Ninja are not tools just to throw away to mindless fool, they have their own lives and only die when we have no choice. Ninja don't just throw their lives away for the highest bidder." Kimiko growled as she watched Kakashi shove a ball of lightning through Zabuza's chest making her sigh.

"Well, well, well. Seems the Demon of the Mist couldn't even take on a couple of brats and their teacher." They all turned to see a short fat man with dozens of goons in front of him.

"Kill them." He smirked as they all charged.

"Kimiko, how much chakra do you have left?" Kakashi asked the feral girl who gave him a fanged smirk.

"More than enough." She said as he nodded.

"We can't complete our mission until Gato is dead, you know what to do." He said getting a nod from the girl as a clone burst into existence as they both started to go through hand seals.

"COMBINATION JUTSU - WINDS OF THE APOCALYPSE!" They yelled as the real one used the Land of Ashes jutsu while the clone used Supreme Great Breakthrough creating a ocean of fire as waves of it engulfed them all.

Kimiko glared at the screaming masses as the chakra rush died as she started to fall back only to be caught by Kakashi.

"Come on Kimiko, lets go rest." He eye smiled before her world went dark.

(Clients house)

Kimiko's eyes fluttered open and groaned as the light from outside blinded her.

"Hey be careful idiot. You don't want to over work yourself." Her eyes snapped open and turned to see Sasuke looking down at her with that cocky smirk of his.

"Sasuke." She gasped.

"Did you expect- HEY!" He cried as he was pulled down.

"You're ok. I thought I lost you." She whimpered as tears ran down her face while he blushed.

"Well, I'm just fine as you can see." He said patting her back before she let him go.

"Sorry, after I saw you go down I just lost it thinking she just killed you." She sniffed and smiled up at him while he pulled back.

"Kakashi-sensei said that you took out all of Gato's men and Gato himself in one jutsu. That true?" He asked as his sharingan came to life making her beam.

"Hey you got your Sharingan! When did that happen?" She cried as he looked away sheepishly.

"During my fight with that fake hunter nin I unlocked it. But it wasn't enough." He growled before he felt a punch on his shoulder making him wince.

"Hey don't go all broody duck head. I told you I would help you and all we have to do is train. But no short cuts with that eye of yours! If you want to get powerful enough to stop your brother then you have to work hard for it." She lectured as he huffed.

"Whatever." He said but was smiling looking away.

"Well glad to see you two getting along so well." The two turned to see Kakashi eye smiling at them while Sakura was glaring at Kimiko.

"Kimiko-Baka! What are you doing to Sasuke-kun?!" She yelled as the two sighed.

"Sakura, shut up." The two sighed.

(Two days later, village gates)

"Oh man, I so happy to be home. I wonder what Kushina-sensei has for me." Kimiko wondered out loud as the others looked at her surprised.

"Kimiko!" They all looked up to see a blur slam into the girl.

"WHAAAA! Santi! Get off me!"

"I was so worried! Are you ok?" He asked as she slammed a fist in his face.

"You damn perv! Don't rub your face in my chest idiot!"

"I was just worried about you." He whimpered as an ANBU landed in front of them and walked up to them.

"Hey Draco." She smiled as he pulled her into a hug making her smile and wrap her arms around him.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she nodded against his armor.

"Yeah, I'm ok now." She said squeezing him while her team watched her curiously.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is that guy?" Sakura asked as the man sighed.

"He is one of Kimiko's guards since she was a baby. Over the years he see's Kimiko as something of a daughter to him." He said as Sasuke looked over at the two as Kimiko told him about their mission.

"Why would she need a guard?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi looked back at him and eye smiled.

"That's a secret." He said getting a growl from his other students.

"Sasuke, meet me at training ground 7 in a few hours for some of your studies. I'm going to give our report to the hokage." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Kimiko!" Sasuke called making the girl turn to him.

"You want to train later before our next mission?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Sure! I'll meet you at our training ground tomorrow at eight in the morning. Don't be late" She as he nodded and headed towards the gates when Naruto came around the corner.

"Uzumaki."

"Uchiha." The two nodded before Naruto smiled waved to Kimiko.

"Hey Kimi!"

"Hey Naru-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He roared as she laughed.

"Well I told you a hundred times not to call me that unless I said you could." She replyed as he sighed.

"Ok, so how was your first C rank?" He asked as she looked over at Sasuke who was looking at them.

"It was upgraded to a A rank." She said waving to her team giving a smile to Sasuke making him smirk and give a small wave back loving the look on Naruto's face before Sakura jumped on his back screaming about dates making him groan.

Kimiko laughed watching her friend round the corner and disappear from sight.

"Hey what's up between you and the Uchiha?" Naruto growled as she looked at him confused.

"Nothing really, he's just my friend. I'm helping him with a few things that's been on his mind is all and we came up with a way for Sakura to not be totally useless." She smirked as he growled.

"Hey! Sakura-Chan is not useless!" He snarled as she glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? Sakura could only do the tree exorcise once before she was tired out. She's weak Naruto, we're just trying to get her stronger so we don't have to rescue her all the time in the future." Kimiko stated calmly as he huffed.

"Look why don't you go and ask her out already Naruto, I'm sure once Sasuke does the plan we talked about she will be looking for help. Ask her if she needs help to training. It'll be perfect chance for your to be with her and get her out of her fangirl stage for Sasuke." She said as he thought about it for a second before a big grin went across his face and pulled Kimiko into a hug.

"THANKS KIMI!" He yelled before taking off to find the girl he liked leaving at smiling girl.

"Go get her Naruto." She smiled and looked back at the closest thing she's had to father and beamed at him as he nodded.

"I need to get going, I have a mission out of the village. Will you stay with Kushina-san?" He asked getting a nod from Kimiko.

"I'm heading over there now to start on some training." She said as Ryu and Rai landed in front of them.

"Hey Kimiko-Chan, how was your mission." Rai asked as she smiled.

"Complete with only a few hiccups." She said getting a nod from them as they looked at Santi.

"Come on Santi, sensei was looking for you." Ryu said as the boy nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you later Kimiko." He said before they all jumped away along with Draco.

"Well better go see what Kushina-sensei wants me to do."

(Uzumaki-Namikaze clan house)

Kimiko panted as she fell to her knees, over the last six hours she and Kushina had been training in controlling the Kyuubi chakra and her own control of her regular chakra.

"Take a minute to rest and let your reserves fill back up. You're a great student Kimi, I couldn't ask for a better one." Kushina smiled down at the girl who gave a tired one in return.

"Ok sensei."

"What a youthful student you have Kushina-chan!" Kimiko nearly jumped out of her skin by the shout and turned to see a green abomination smiling at her.

"I am Might Gai, also known as the Beautiful Green Beast!" He shouted taking the good guy pose as his teeth sparkled.

"Hey Gai. It's been a while, this Kimiko Muki, my son's friend." Kushina smiled at her friend.

"I am sorry Kushina, I've been very busy with my youthful students along with back to back missions from the Hokage. I wish I could have visited you more." He sighed as she threw a arm around his waist.

"Hey don't worry about it, I know how it can be. By the way you owe me a few spars green man." She laughed as he beamed.

"Name when and where my friend, I have some free time coming up this weekend and on Thursday next week." He said as she nodded.

"I'll take you up Sunday since that's the day I let them have a day off from training. By the way Kimiko where is my son?" Kushina asked making the girl blink and tear her eyes away from the green monster.

"Um, he went to go help Sakura train." She said getting a groan from the woman.

"I was hoping that you could get him away from that fangirl Kimiko." She sighed while the girl stood up.

"If he really likes her then I'm not going to stand in his way, why don't you like her? Beside the fangirl part." She said dusting herself off.

"I know her mother and she has been trying to get her daughter to hook up with one of the noble clans in the village so they can bring their own small clan up in the social chain." Kushina said while Gai nodded.

"I see, so she's a gold digger huh." Kimiko said while the two adults nodded.

"Indeed, it is most unyouthful." He growled.

"Hey Gai-kun, since you're one of the best taijutsu specialist in the village. Do you mind doing me a favor?" She asked as the man smiled at her.

"Sure, what do you need Kushina-chan?"

"Kimiko here needs a good sparring partner along with a good style that matches her. You mind helping me out with that? I'll be your challenge buddy for a weeeeeek." She grinned as his eyes flashed.

"OH WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY! Do not worry my little youthful student, I will have a style that will fit you in two days! Or I'll do 1000 laps around Konoha!" He yelled before taking off carving a path through the trees while Kushina giggled.

"He's too funny."

"What was that?"

"A very dear friend to me and my husband." She said getting a smile from Kushina.

"You like him don't you."

"And now we spar."

"Wait what!?"

(Next morning)

"Ohh Kushina-sensei is mean." Kimiko groaned as she stumbled down the street heading to meet with Sasuke.

After the spare Kimiko couldn't move after the beating she took from the blushing woman.

"Hey Kimiko." The girl looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her from a rooftop.

"Hey Sasuke." She mumbled as he jumped down beside her.

"You ok?" He asked while they started to walk to the training field.

"Kushina-sensei, decided to have a all out spar last night after her friend came by and I'm still a little sore." She groaned.

"You sure you're up for another spar?" He asked getting a nod from her.

"Yeah, I should be able to once we get there. I'm a fast healer." She smiled getting a nod from him while a smile started to spread over his face.

"Race you there." He grinned as she went wide eyed watching him take off.

"Sasuke! You jerk!" She called after him before taking to the roof tops.

(Five hours later)

"LIGHTNING STYLE-EARTH FLASH!"

"Shit!" Sasuke jumped away and looked back to see her going through hand seals.

'Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have teased her about that.' He swore.

"FIRE STYLE- RUNNING FIRE! DIE!" She screamed with a blush on her face.

"Fuck my life."

BOOOM!

(20 minutes ago)

"So Kimiko."

"Hm?"

"Are you trying to create a harem?"

"W-What!?"

"I'm just asking because of all the guys that hang around you is all. I'm not calling you a whore or anything but if you are trying to start one, I want to be the main man in it." He chuckled blushing a little and turned to see a red faced Kimiko with a little bit of blood running from her nose.

"Oh, someone has a dirty mind." He smirked wagging his eyebrows.

"AHHHHH! PERVERT!" She screamed slamming a fist in his gut launching him into the woods.

"FIRE STYLE- GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!" She screamed launching the massive ball at where she saw Sasuke crash.

(Present)

Sasuke coughed out a puff of smoke as Kimiko landed next to him worried.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" She yelled pulling out a first aid kit as he started to laugh and looked at the frightened face of Kimiko.

"I'm sorry Kimiko, I shouldn't have teased you like that." He smiled as she sighed.

"You stupid jerk." She smiled beginning to bandage him up as Kakashi along with a few other sensei's landed behind them.

"What happened here and what happened to Sasuke!?" Kakashi roared.

"Um well you see I um-"

"Sorry it was my fault pushing myself to much and wasn't able to get out of the blast zone in time while Kimiko and I were sparing. Kimiko was able to divert it enough so I wasn't killed at the last second." Sasuke said giving Kimiko a look to keep her mouth shut.

"I see. Well next time be sure to be more careful, both of you." Kakashi said before leaving along with the others.

"Hey thanks Sasuke, they wouldn't have believed me." She sighed while he started to get up.

"Ugh, it's no problem Kimiko. So what do you want to do now?" He asked as she smiled.

"Well, are you hungry? My treat." She said getting a small blush from him.

"I could go for some dango." He suggested.

"Ok, Naruto always wants to go to Ichiraku. Ramen's ok every once in a while but not after every time we train, I think his mom is a addict to." She whispered making him smirk as the two cleaned up around the field before heading to go eat.

"So did you ever tell the banshee to train?" Kimiko asked getting a sideways smirk.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? Oh come on Sasuke, what did she say?"

"She said things." He grinned looking at her from the side as her cheeks puffed out.

"I know she said things! But what were they?"

"Stuff about love and training or something like that." He said looking away for a second.

"Fine then, I won't help you with a new lightning jutsu I learned." She huffed as he froze.

"You would really do that?"

"Tell me what Sakura said and I'll teach you." She smirked as he sighed but smiled.

"Fine. Like I said she spouted on and on about how she would win my love through hard work. After that she took off to find Kakashi-sensei." He huffed getting a smile from Kimiko.

"See, was that so bad?" She asked.

"Hn."

"Well once we're done eating I'll help you with the jutsu." She smiled walking in front of him smiling.

"You're evil you know that?"

"Hm, maybe. But would you have me any other way? After all I am putting a harem together with all the boys I know. But if you think I'm evil then I'll ask Rai if he wants to be my head mate." She said sticking her tongue out at him as his eyes widen and a bit of blood came from his nose.

"You really are evil." He blushed looking away as she laughed.

"Your the one who brought it up." She smiled turned back around and leading the way to the dango shop.

'Heh, I wonder what the future holds for us all Kimiko.' Sasuke mused watching the girl in front of him.

(Dango Shop)

The sat in a booth facing each other after they were finished with their meal.

"Hey Kimiko."

"Hm?"

"What is it like to have always been alone?" He asked as she stared out the window.

"I guess, I was never truly alone. I've always had someone there for me. Rai, Ryu, Santi, Draco and now you, Naruto, the banshee, Kakashi, Kushina, and Iruka-senseis." She smiled at him making him blush.

"But far as a family goes? I don't know, I never had a mom or dad before so I never really knew what it was like to held or loved like that. Was that what you wanted to know?" She asked as he looked at her face and could tell she was hurting even with the smile on her face.

"Yes."

"Now I have a personal question for you." She said as he gulped.

"What's it like to have parents?" She asked as he stiffened but sighed. If she could talk about it even when she didn't want to he could show the same courtesy.

"Warm. It's hard to describe the feeling of a mothers love and a father's smile since my father never did smile for me. My brother was the only one in my father's eyes. Safe and warm I guess you can say, like nothing could ever harm you as long as your mother held you." He smiled as a few tears budded in the corner of his eyes as he looked away.

He felt arms wrap around him making him turn to see Kimiko laying her head on his shoulder.

"My hugs might not be as warm as your moms but just know that I'll never leave you Sasuke-kun." She said burying her face into his shoulder to hide her blush when he pulled her closer.

"Thanks Kimiko-chan." He smiled and looked out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chuunin Exams)

"Oh man I can't believe it! Kakashi-sensei nominated us for chuunin!" Sakura yelled dancing around as Kimiko and Sasuke sat drinking tea.

"Hn." Hey both grunted making her stop and glare at the two.

"You know, you two have been real chummy these past few months." She stated narrowing her eyes at the two as they sipped their tea.

"Have no idea what you're talking about Sakura." Kimiko said grinning a little when she felt Sasuke bump her side as the other girl groan.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you two were a couple." She smirked as Sasukes eye twitched.

"Well if you must know, Sasuke has asked to be in my harem as my main mate." Kimiko said smiling into her cup with Sasuke.

"WHAT!?" She shrieked before fainting while the two laughed and fist bumped.

"Told you it would be funny." Kimiko laughed when the gates to the Uchiha district was kicked open.

"Kimiko!"

"Over here Naruto!" Kimiko stood waving as he spotted her and smiled running up to her.

"Hey did you guys get accepted to? Asuma-sensei nominated us for this years Chuunin Exams!" He cackled making the two smile and look at each other waiting for Naruto to see Sakura.

"Yeah, we got accepted Uzumaki. Now can you please tell me why you have invaded my home?" Sasuke asked as Naruto grunted.

"Well this is the only other place besides mine that Kimiko always stays. So I wanted to see if my friend was going to be competing with the rest of us Uchiha." Naruto grumbled before he saw Sakura.

"AHHH! What happened to Sakura!?" He yelled picking her up.

"Don't know Naruto, I guess she just got too excited about the exams." Kimiko said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Sasuke-kun this is really good tea." She complimented as he smiled.

"Thanks, it was my mothers blend. She would always have some in the morning and sit out here before the sun rose just enjoying the calm before everyone got up." He said as they all nodded.

"You mind if I have some Uchiha?" Naruto asked as he sat Sakura down on the porch.

"Help yourself Uzumaki, cups are in the cupboard above the sink. You'll see the kettle when you walk in." Sasuke said as Naruto left to get some tea. Before long he came back and sat on Kimiko's right and took a sip of his tea.

"This is really good Uchiha. I give your mom props for this." He smiled getting a nod from the other boy.

The three sat there just enjoying the peace and quiet in the morning and the good company of each other.

"By the way Kimiko, why are you wearing that?" Naruto asked looking at his friend. She was wearing a white tank top with fishnet amor around her stomach along with some black ninja pants. On the back of the tank top near the collar was a Uchiha clan crest.

"What? Sasuke-kun let me have them since I've been staying over lately and since they're just going to collect dust he let me have them. Besides there aren't any gilrs around here to wear them. No offence Sasuke-kun." She said as the last Uchiha shrugged while giving Naruto a smug look.

'Jealous Uzumaki?' Sasuke thought watching Naruto's eye twitch.

"You're not mad are you Naruto? It's just clothes, I think they make me look pretty cool and sexy if I do say so myself" She smiled winking at the boy striking a pose making the boy turn away with a blush.

"Anyway, so how is your team Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked smiling as Kimiko leaned against him before stealing his tea while still leaning on him.

"Well I think we're ready for this. What about you guys?" He asked turning back and grit his teeth at the two.

"I think we're good as long as Sakura can keep from glomping Sasuke-kun." Kimiko sighed pulling away from the boy and looking at Naruto.

"Speaking of the banshee, how are you two getting along?" She asked as Sasuke wrapped his arm around her stomach making her blush as he pulled her back to him.

"Don't pry into others business Kimi-chan." He said as she huffed.

"I was the one that helped them get together." Before looking at Naruto expectantly.

"Well?"

"Um still no luck, as soon as we're done she takes off after thanking me." He sighed and sat down by the girl as she pulled away from Sasuke and wrapped Naruto in a hug making him blush.

"Hey, don't give up hope. The banshee is as dense as a rock with that massive head of hers. I think you'll get to her soon Naruto, I got faith in you." She said before pulling back and laying against Sasuke who put an arm around her stomach making her smile up at him.

"You two really do look like a couple." He said as they smiled at each other.

"You want me to tell him?"

"I told the banshee, it's your turn."

"Ok, Kimiko is going to be starting a harem soon and I will be her main mate. We were thinking of offering a spot for you Uzumaki." He smiled watching at Naruto froze as his brain shut down.

"I think you broke him." Kimiko giggled as he looked at her with a smile making her blush and look away.

"Hey Kimiko."

"Yeah?"

"Um would you like to-

"THERE YOU ARE!" The two turned to see Kushina and Gai walking up to them.

"Sasuke! You were suppose to be meeting with me today at the training fields an hour ago! I hope you are not taking you sensei's hip attitude of being late." Gai said as Sasuke blinked.

"CRAP! Sorry Gai-sensei!" He yelled and bolted inside as Kimiko was grabbed by the collar.

"You were suppose to be with me half an hour ago. Now come on we wasted enough time looking for you!" Kushina growled making the girl whimper.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kimiko repeated as she dragged out of the Uchiha district while Gai grabbed Sasuke and took off to the training fields.

(Three days later)

Team 7 sighed as they walked up the steps after passing the fake room where two chuunin were guarding the door.

"Man I can't believe how all those guys are idiots! I mean seriously it was obviously the second floor." Kimiko sighed before she saw Naruto and the new InoShikaCho generation.

"Hey Kimiko! Did you guys just get here?" Naruto asked as Ino hung off his back while he ran up to them.

"Yeah, we had to wait on Kakashi-sensei again since he wanted to talk to us." Kimiko sighed and looked over at Ino who was glaring at her.

"Hey Ino." She waved only getting a growl from the girl.

"Hey pig! Get off of Naruto-san! He doesn't need you to tire him out before he can even start the exam!" Sakura yelled while Naruto got stars in his eyes while Sasuke and Kimiko gave him a thumbs up while their teeth sparkled while the two girls fought over him.

Kimiko leaned back into Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders while laying his head on hers with a peaceful look on his face.

'Maybe I can just start over. Just me and Kimiko training and being together, my brother will die sooner or later by my hands or others anyway. It's only a matter of time. But here with her, she's like my whole world. I want to show her how much she means to me.' He thought when a perfect idea came to him.

Meanwhile Kimiko was looking down with a small smile and blush on her face as she ran her fingers over Sasuke's arms.

'I never thought I would feel like this about anyone, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way.' She thought squeezing his hand getting one in return making her smile wider as they all walked into room and was blasted with killing intent.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSHOLES LOOKING AT!" Kimiko roared blasting them with her own KI making them all look away.

"You ok Kimiko?" Sasuke asked with a smile as she huffed.

"I hate people who stare is all. I get enough of it from the villagers." She growled only to shiver as his fingertips brushed over her stomach making her smile and blush looking up at him.

"Don't worry about them." He smiled down at her with a small blush of his own.

"Aww you two are so cute together!" Ino cooed while Sakura had a hurt look on her face.

"You guys are way too loud." They all looked over to see a leaf nin they never seen before by the window waving at them as the rest of the rookie teams and Team Gai walked up to them.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Sasuke growled while Kimiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've never seen you around before." She stated as the others narrowed their eyes at him.

"That's because I'm usually in the hospital. This will be my sixth time taking the exams. I even gathered some info on the other teams around here." He smiled as Kiba jumped forward.

"Oh yeah? What do you have on Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kimiko Mori." He asked.

"Aw you already know there names, that's no fun." He pouted pulling out some cards and channeled chakra in them before they were ripped to shreds.

"I don't want people to know my abilities or my teammates and friends." Kimiko growled as Kiba glared at her.

"Hey what's your problem!?"

"You want to do something mutt!" She snarled as she was pulled back by Sasuke while Hinata pulled Kiba back.

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked gently taking her face making her look at him as her eyes softened.

"Kiba has always been a ass to me ever since grade school. I'm just sick of it is all." She sighed but froze as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, that mutt won't bother you anymore if he knows what's good for him." Sasuke snarled making her smile.

"You're kinda hot like this Sasuke-kun." She blushed as he gave one of his patented cocky smirks.

"What are you talking about, I'm always hot." He grinned as she bumped her hip to his laughing.

"You're to funny." She smiled.

"Hey Kimiko?"

"Yeah?"

"After this is over, I want to talk to you at the house. But also- mmm." He was stopped as he was pulled down into Kimiko's lips before he smiled into it and deepened it as the screams of his fans shook the area.

They pulled back blushing as she smiled at him with a cocky smirk of her own.

"You talk to much Sasuke-kun." She grinned making him smile.

"So you knew what I wanted to ask you?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you know that you talk out loud to yourself a lot? Besides the only reason I waited so long was because I just wanted to see if it was real and it is. Also Kushina-sensei said to always let the man come to you. But I couldn't take it anymore and-mmm." She was stopped and smiled as he got her back while her arms went around his neck deepening the kiss.

"You talk too much Kimi-chan." He whispered as the proctor yelled quieting the room before having the file into the room after explaining the rules and dismissing a few teams.

Once inside they were split up and given some papers before they were blasted with KI.

"Alright you brats fill in the first nine questions and then I will tell you the tenth one at the end. Begin." Ibiki yelled as Kimiko looked down and smiled.

'To easy.' She thought giving Sakura and Sasuke and glance and nodded as she started to tap out the answers.

'Interesting, so she knows the answers even at such a young age. Kimiko Mori, you have my eye that's for sure.' One of the hidden ANBU thought as he watched the girl breeze through the test.

Kimiko sighed as she waited for the final question and was getting really bored waiting while thinking of her future with Sasuke.

'Oh I can't wait till this is over. I wonder what he wants to show me when we get back home?' She thought and smiled.

'Home. I guess I really have a place to call that now huh?' She grinned thinking of that and looked over at Sasuke who was taking a nap while Sakura was glaring at her.

'Sorry banshee, but Sasuke is mine. Naruto is a great guy too and I think you two would be good together.' She thought as a buzzer went off.

"Alright you little shits! Time for the last question, but be warned if you get it wrong then you will never become a chuunin." He smirked as the class went into an uproar while Naruto, Kimko, and Sasuke narrowed their eyes.

'Something's up.' They thought as teams began to be failed left and right.

'Ah, I see. It's to weed out the weak. Nice.' They thought and began to tell their friends and teammates what they found out.

After a while only a few teams were left as Ibiki smiled.

"So this is it? Well, CONGRATULATIONS YOU PASS!" He yelled and went on to explain what it was to be a chuunin and the risks they take when a large ball smashed through the wall and banners were shot into the roof reading.

[The sexy and single practor of the second exam! Anko Mitarashi!]

"Alright you brats to training ground 44 on the double!" She yelled and looked over to see Kimiko covering Sasuke's eyes while Ino and Hinata were doing the same to Kiba and Naruto.

"What are you waiting for! MOVE YOUR ASSES!" She roared blasting them with KI making a few faint and were cut right then while the others took off while she cackled madly.

(Forest of Death)

"I swear that woman is crazy!" Kimiko cried when a kunai went past her cheek cutting into it before she felt a tongue go over the wound.

"Crazy am I, you got a loud mouth. But I'll let it slide since you have such tasty blood." She heard Anko behind her making her pale.

"Sensei, you forgot this." They both turned to see Anko with a kunai to a girls neck while her long tongue held Anko's thrown kunai.

'THE HELL!?' Kimiko yelled in her mind.

"Thank you, but you should never sneak up on a ninja or your will die." Anko said sweetly before going to the front of the gathered chuunin hopefuls.

"Alright brats gather around and listen up since I'm not repeating myself." She called out before explaining what this area was while handing out wavers to everyone. After that she had them line up to get a scroll and head to their gates.

"So Sasuke-kun, what's the plan?" Kimiko asked as he thought for a minute.

"Once inside we need to get a heaven scroll, the Rock team has one and looks pretty easy but don't let them fool you. After that we head to the tower as fast as we can, no reason to stay here when we don't have to." He said as they nodded.

"Got it. Get ready." Sakura said as the gates opened and they shot into the forest


	6. Chapter 6

(Equestria)

Shining Armor sighed as he looked at his little sister's grave marker in the family graveyard.

"Hey Twiliy. Sorry I haven't been around lately, school has been pretty rough on me with all the studying we're doing." He said smiling down at her.

"I got some pretty big news sis, your big brother just got accepted for the Royal Guard once I'm done with school. Hard to believe it's been 13 years since, well you already know." He sighed.

"I say this every time I come here but I mean it everytime. I think you would have been something special Twilight, it may have been just me being a big brother but I just have this weird feeling that you would have made all of us so proud. Not that I'm you would have done anything to not be." He smiled a little.

"Listen to me ramble on like an old stallion." He said as a tear came down the side of his face.

"I see you've come again young colt." Shining turned to see a strange stallion walking up to him.

"What?"

"I see you come here everyday to this grave. Who was she to you if you don't mind me asking?" He asked as Shining looked back at the little sister he never got to know.

"She's my baby sister." He stated wiping his face as the stallion came and sat by his side.

"Ah, I'm very sorry for your loss then. Such a tragedy at the loss of one so young before their life can even begin." He sighed as the colt fell silent.

"But, with her I wouldn't count her out just yet. She still has a future after all." He said.

"What do you mean?" Shining asked turning to find the stallion gone.

"What did he mean by that?"

"What did who mean?" Shining spun around with his eyes widened to see Princess Celestia looking down at him while he quickly bowed.

"Princess Celestia!" He cried bowing as she gave a gentle smile.

"Rise young stallion, this is after all a private matter." She said coming and sitting next to him looking down at the grave.

"I'm so-

"Please princess, I think you apologized enough. There was nothing you could have done that day." He sighed as they both fell silent.

"Why are you here princess?" He asked after a while as she continued to look at the grave.

"I don't know to tell you honestly. I just felt drawn to her for some reason." She said as they fell silent again.

"Well I better go before mom and dad get worried." He stated getting a nod from Celestia as he left.

'What was that sage doing here with him?' She thought looking down at the grave.

'I should have been faster and none of this would have happened. But things will be better I promise you that when you finally come home.' She thought giving a nod to the small grave reading it.

[Here lies Twilight Sparkle. A filly taken from this world far before her time, may she find peace in Celestia's warm embrace.]

(Chuunin Exams, Forest of Death)

"WIND STYLE- CUTTING AIR!" Kimiko roared watching as the freaky snake smelling girl flipped around her attack.

"My, my. Such power for one so young. I dare say you are more powerful than my precious Sasuke." She smiled as ninja wire wrapped around her pulling her to a tree and wrapping around her.

"Fire style- Dragon Flame Jutsu." Sasuke growled going through hand seals before blowing a line of fire down the ninja wire torching the ninja and the tree while she screamed in pain.

"Kimiko! Are you ok?" He asked running to his panting girlfriend as Sakura landed behind Kimiko and wrapped her arms around her just as she fell.

"Y-Yeah. Just used up a lot of chakra is all." She panted smiling at him as he reached her.

"Glad you're ok." He smiled kneeling down and picking her up bridal style making her blush.

"Come on we need to get to the tower." He said just as a monstrous wave of killing intent flooded the area.

"Kukukuku. Just what I would expect from a Uchiha. Though I never thought you would have a woman already. Trying to start the clan back up Sasuke-kun?" They all turned to see the charred skin of the woman fall away and the pale face of a man smiling at them.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" He asked before going up in a cloud of smoke.

'SHADOW CLONE!?' They thought.

"Well?" They froze and turned to see the man giving a cruel grin to the three.

"You're Orochimaru, the former snake sage of Konoha." Kimiko whispered as she began to pale.

"Ah you are well educated my dear." He smiled before spinning and landing a heavy kick on the two while at the same time landing a powerful punch on Sakura sending them all flying.

Kimiko cried out as she slammed into a tree while Sasuke flew into the brush while Sakura disappeared into the woods.

"Why do you surround yourself with these weak fools Sasuke-kun? They will only hold you back." He said walking towards the downed Uchiha.

"Shut up." He panted trying to get to his feet only to fall to his knees.

"But look at yourself Sasuke-kun, all banged up because you have to protect these weaklings." He chuckled and stood in front of the boy.

"Tell you what Sasuke-kun, I'm going to give you a gift that will make you far more powerful than any of these fools that you surround yourself with." He smirked as Sasuke looked at him glaring.

"I don't want anything from you." He grunted while the former sage grinned.

"Oh this isn't a choice Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru grinned as his neck began to stretch and moved to Sasuke at lightning speed as he opened his mouth showing snake like fangs.

WHAM!

"Leave Sasuke-kun along you bastard!" Kimiko snarled watching the snake fly through the air and smash into a tree.

"You little BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Orochimaru roared flying from the tree ready to strike down the girl when he saw a kunai land in front of him with a explosive tag on it.

'SHIT!'

BOOOOM!

Sakura landed beside Kimiko before falling to a knee watching as the dust started to clear.

"You little brats are annoying." They all froze to see the snake glaring down at them as he slammed a fist into Kimiko's stomach and spun kicking Sakura sending both of them flying.

"You will receive my gift Sasuke-kun." He grinned moving to bite into the boy only to pass him.

'What a clone?' Orochimaru look where the boy was to see another exploding tag where he sat.

"Kukukukuku, so full of surprises Sasuke-kun." He grinned flipping away as the area exploded.

Sasuke panted as he tried to get Kimiko awake along with Sakura.

"Come on Kimi-chan, wake up!" Sasuke yelled shaking her.

"So touching, Sasuke. But I still wonder, why are you trying to wake that weakling up? Are you going to let her fight all your battles?" He asked when he felt something in his back. He looked over his shoulder to see another Sasuke with a Kunai that was ring deep in his back

"DIE!" Sasuke roared thrusting his hand into the man as he smiled at him.

"Shadow Clone? I'll see you later Sasuke-kun." He grinned before dissolving into mud.

"Damn him." Sasuke panted and looked over at the two girls.

"I'm not weak and I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys." He panted before lifting Kimiko on his shoulder before grabbing Sakura and making a break for the tower.

In one of the trees Orochimaru smiled watching him carry his team mates away.

"So full of surprises indeed." He said to himself before disappearing into the forest.

(Four days later)

Kimiko sighed as she leaned into Sasuke loving the feel of his arms around her.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." She tapped his nose making him blink and look down at her.

"Huh? What is it Kimiko-chan?"

"Are you ok? You look like something has been on your mind the last few days. Is it about the snake?" She asked as he sighed.

"Yeah, just going over the fight is all and if it wasn't for you he would have given me his little gift." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her giving him a sweet kiss.

"Hey don't let that traitor get into your head. Besides you're my teammate and boyfriend, of course I would have come to save you just like you would have done me. Besides, you carried us both all the way through the forest with barely any breaks, before collapsing from chakra exhaustion and Kakashi-sensei had to carry us all to the med bay." She stated poking his forehead making him blink as she smiled.

"You saved us Sasuke-kun, and I can't thank you enough." She said kissing his cheek and smiling after pulling back looking up at his frozen face.

"Sasuke?" She said watching him blink.

"Sorry." " He said pulling back and tightening his hold on her making her smile a bit.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as she nodded.

"Oh yeah, you think banshee is ready?"

"Shut up baka." Sakura mumbled from her bed making the two smile and chuckle.

Kimiko sighed sitting up as they were called.

"Well lets get this over with." Kimiko said jumping up as she saw some of her friend walking towards them, all of the rookie teams made it including Team Gai.

"Hey guys! You ready for this?" She asked getting smiles from the others.

"Of course, fate has deemed us worthy of making it this far." Neji Hyuga stated as his two teammates sighed.

"Right. Anyway, what about you guys?" She asked looking at the other rookies and her friends.

"We got this in the bag. No way any of those other teams are going to get passed us." Kiba smirked as Akamaru barked.

"Hell yeah believe it!" Naruto grinned as they exited the tower and came into a open court yard and they all saw the Third Hokage smiling at them.

"Congratulations young ones. You are all one more step on your chances to become chuunin. From this point on, those that don't think they can continue raise your hands." He stated as a few hands went up including the glasses wearing ninja that the group talked to earlier before being escorted out of the area.

"Now for those that remain from here on out will be one on one battles with others from different villages and your own. Killing is allowed but we would like to keep that from happening." He said as a murmur went through the crowd.

"Now, for the next month you will have time off to train and further sharpen your skill as ninja for the upcoming exams." He stated looking around.

"Dismissed." He stated heading back inside as Kakashi walked up to them.

"Sasuke, come with me. You're going to be coming with me to train, if Orochimaru is after you I want you have you at least a little prepared." He stated before grabbing him and disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

"HEY! What about us!?" Kimiko yelled.

"Well that's easy Kimiko, you're coming with me for this month." Kimiko turned and saw Kushina walking up to her.

"What about Naruto?" She asked while Kushina sighed.

"His godfather, the Toad Sage is going to be training him this month. Now go home and pack. I already cleared it with the old monkey." She said watching as Kimiko beamed and took off before turning to Sakura.

"Oh by the way, Naruto thought that you should try these while he was away." Kushina said pulling some scrolls from her shirt handing them to the girl.

"Thanks Kushina-dono." She said bowing getting a nod from the woman before taking off to meet with her student.

(Uchiha District)

Kimiko sighed as she landed in the Uchiha District.

"Hey, Kimi-chan." She turned and smiled at her boyfriend as he walked up to her.

"Listen, I want to give you something to show you how much you mean to me and to say thank you for all you have done for me over these past few months." He smiled as she blinked.

"What do you mean? You're not thinking of marriage are you? I mean I'm flattered really, I mean- mhph." She was stopped by the finger on her lips and looked at Sasuke confused while he smiled.

"And you say I talk too much. No nothing like that but I guess you can say something very meaningful to me and I'm sure my mother with love it." He said pulling out a jar that held two eyes.

"These were my mothers, I want you to have them." He said as she looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to become part of my clan, even if you and I don't work I would think that we would still be great friends to each other. Kimiko I don't know where I would be if you didn't show up." He smiled getting a shocked look from her.

"Sasuke. I don't know what to say." She said looking at the eyes in the jar.

"Accept them please. It would mean a lot to me, and I even had some very skilled medics that would gladly put them in." He smiled as she thought for a second.

"Are you sure Sasuke? I'm very honored really I am but these are your moms eyes are you sure you want to give them to a clanless person like me?" She said looking away.

"Hey look at me." He said as she did what he said looking at the serious look on his face.

"Nothing would make me more proud than to have you as a honorary member of the Uchiha clan." He smiled making her do the same and nod.

"If you're sure, then I'll do it." She said as he nodded and lead her to a temple where two medic ninja were waiting on them.

"Lord Uchiha, is this the one?" A woman asked getting a nod from Sasuke.

"Very well, young lady if you would lie down we can begin." She said as Kimiko did as she was told.

Outside the door two adults listened in while the woman sighed.

"I guess you really lost her now, sochi." She looked over to see the younger man had his eyes closed and waited.

'So you really made your move huh Sasuke? I hope you won't regret it in the future.' He thought and turned looking at the woman.

"Hello Kushina, it's been a long time." He eye smiled as she nodded.

"Yes it has Kakashi." She stated and turned back to what was going on.

'I guess the Uchiha clan on the road to a come back. Hopefully with these two it will be far better than in the past.' They thought.


	7. Chapter 7

(One week later. Uzumaki-Namikaze mountain lodge)

Kimiko panted as she concentrated on the leaf while keeping a kunai floating in the air with chakra.

"Keep going Kimiko, you're well on your way. Since you have a rare three natural elements, of fire, wind, and lightning we have a lot of ground to cover." She smiled and looked at the large groups of clones practising elemental training.

'She's a damn sponge, it's like she has a photographic memory.' Kushina thought before her thoughts drifted to her son and hoped that she made the right choice about letting Naruto go with the old pervert.

'If he corrupts my son I'll take what makes him a man.' She growled making Kimiko look at her.

"You ok sensei?" Kimiko asked making the woman blink.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just wondering about Naruto is all." She said getting a nod before she turned back to her task.

'This is going to be an interesting month.'

(Konoha chuunin stadium)

Kimiko sighed as she looked down at where Naruto was fighting Kiba both doing great but Naruto had the upper hand once Akamaru was taken out.

"ARF!"

"Hey Aka, what is it?" She looked over to see Sakura holding the injured dog watching the fight.

'Where are you Sasuke? Your fight is coming up.' She groaned as she watched Naruto drive a chakra coated fist into Kiba's back cratering the ground from the impact as the mutt did another Fang Over Fang.

'Idiot.' She thought as she cheered for her friend along with the others as Sasuke and Kakashi appeared on the field.

"Oh, I thought we were going to miss it." Kakashi eye smiled while everyone in the stadium stared at him.

'He was early?'

"Kimiko." Sasuke called out and jumped to the girl cupping her face.

"Come with me." He stated.

"Alright! Everyone break for ten minutes and be back here ready to finish their matches!" The proctor called out

He led the girl to a private area away from the other fighters.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"How are they? No pain or anything right?" He asked cupping her face as his sharingan came to life.

"No, nothing like that. I think everything went fine, what are you worried about Sasuke-kun?" She asked watching a small smile come to his face.

"Just making sure you were alright is all." He said running a thumb over her cheek while she leaned into his hand.

"Thanks, but I'm ok. So no need to worry bout me." She smiled holding his hand that was on her cheek.

"Well come on, I want see what you've been up to this past month." He smiled watching as her eyes shifted into the third stage sharingan making him surprised.

"When did this happen?" He asked stopping and looking at them.

"Lets just say that Kushina-sensei is a crazy woman and leave it at that." She shuddered and laughed a little before looking at Sasuke who was glaring at her.

"Sasuke? What is it?"

"Hn." Was all he said before walking away.

'What's up with him?'

Sasuke growled as he went off to a area alone to think about this new development.

'How can this be, mother never made it past the second stage Sharingan. How is Kimiko already ahead of me?' He thought slamming his fist into the ground cracking it.

"Kukuku. Such anger in one so young." Sasuke spun around to see Orochimaru smiling at him.

"Shut up! What are you doing here? What do you want with me?" He asked as the sage walked passed him and sat down patting a spot next to him.

" Just came to talk Sasuke-kun." He smiled back as the Uchiha stayed in his family style taijutsu stance.

"Forgive me if I decline."

"Well, then listen that's all I ask." He said as the boy glared at him.

"So tell me Sasuke-kun, how does it feel to be weaker than your own girlfriend?" He asked as the boy growled.

"You know I can make you powerful beyond your wildest dreams Sasuke-kun. Your revenge on your brother would be a simple matter under my training and the shame on your clan would be lifted once he dies." The sage stated smirking on the inside as Sasuke relaxed a little.

"What do you want in return?"

"Oh nothing at all, I know how it is Sasuke-kun to be held back by others. My former teammates held me back and in the end I was passed over as Hokage for the simple reason that I was deemed unstable." He stated nearly laughing when the boy sat beside him.

"I still don't see how you gain in all this." He stated as the sage grinned.

"I guess I do have a catch in this offer." Orochimaru looked over at Sasuke with a almost kind smile.

"Join me when the leaf is destroyed and together we will be gods of this world." He said as Sasuke looked away.

"So you think you can teach more to be more powerful than being here in a village? How can that be?" He asked as Orochimaru smiled chuckling.

"Just wait for end of the chuunin exams my boy and you will see." He said getting up.

"We'll be in touch." He stated dissolving into a pile of mud.

'If what he says is true then there may be no way for me to become stronger here anymore.' He thought when Kimiko rounded the corner.

"There you are Sasuke-kun, I was getting worried. Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just wanted to think is all. Come on, lets get back to the fighters box." He said walking past her.

"Um, ok."

(Arena)

Down on the battle ground Kimiko watched as Lee's arm and leg were crushed thanks to one of the Sand ninja, Garra if she remembered right. She looked over to see Sasuke watching the fight with great interest and his sharingan active.

'He hasn't said to words to me since his fight with that sound guy. He was ruthless and killed him with a smile on his face.' Kimiko was worried, something had changed in Sasuke after the last break.

'Sasuke, why won't you talk to me? What's going on with you?'

"What the matter Kimiko? Trouble in paradise?" The girl turned to see a smirking Sakura making her growl.

"Shut your mouth Sakura."

"And if I don't? It looks to me that Sasuke-kun might have figured out your little secret." She smirked as the girls eyes widen.

'Has he? Does he know?'

"Oh by the look in your eyes I can tell he has? Don't worry I'm sure he'll find a more proper woman like me than some street orphan." She smirked as Kimiko let out a sigh.

'Ok, so he doesn't know. That's good, if I can I'll take that little secret to my grave with me.'

"What's the matter Kimiko? You look so calm now, you accept that you aren't right for Sasuke-kun? Hm?" She asked as Kimiko looked away.

"Shut up Sakura, you don't know what you're talking about." Kimiko sighed and looked over at Sasuke.

'What's up with you Sasuke? You're avoiding me like I'm Sakura or something and why are you acting this way in your fights? It's like you enjoyed killing that poor boy.' She thought never going to forget the sound of the kids neck snapping.

She looked down at the end of the fight to see the strange boy with the gord on his back looking back at her with narrowed eyes.

'There's something strange about him and also familiar feeling.' She thought as a crazed smile went across his face.

"Will Kimiko Mori and Temari of the Sand please come down." She heard making her sigh. She would have to wait till after Sasuke's match to find out what was wrong with him.

"Practor I give up. I'm still too tired from my earlier fight." She smiled.

'Bullshit!'

"Due to forfeit Kimiko is the winner! Next it's Kin of Sound and Shikamaru!" He called while Kimiko headed back up watching as Naruto booted Shika down to the ground making her laugh and shake her head.

She went up to her friends as Rai and Ryu nodded to her while Santi threw a arm over her.

"Hey don't sweat it Kimiko-chan, you'll get the next one. Either you'll have to beat your boyfriend into the ground or you'll pound that weird sand into fine powder." He said as she smiled.

"Right, congrats your fights to guys you did really great. Can't believe how much you guys have advanced." She smiled as they grinned.

"Well we can see how much you've changed since your training trip with the Red Death." Ryu said getting a nod from the others.

"Well I look forward to it Kimiko, I'm sure it will be something amazing." He smiled getting one from her.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Garra of the sand please come down." The practor called. Kimiko sighed as she watched her boyfriend jump down on the ground along with the weird kid.

"Hey Kimiko." She turned to see Naruto walking towards her with Ino hanging off him.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" She asked as he leaned over the rail.

"Listen I need to tell you about that Garra kid, somethings wrong with him." He said as she sighed.

"So you noticed it to huh? Yeah, after his fight with Lee and even before that I felt a weird vibe from him. It feels like I know him some how but I know that I've never met him in my life before now." She said as Ino looked between the two.

"I admit that the guy is creepy but do you two really think he's that dangerous?" She asked as the nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Kakashi-sensei. That guy is to dangerous and I don't like the look in his eyes." She said her voice full of worry as she went to talk to her sensei.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah? What's up Ino?" He asked as the girl tightened her hold on him.

"Well, I was wondering. Would you like to go on a date with me? Please? After this all over, something simple like ramen or something." She said as he sighed.

"I don't know Ino, you know I like Sakura." He said as she tightened her grip on him.

"Just once please, that's all that I'm asking. Just to see if something can come from it." She said as he looked back at her desperate face.

"Alright Ino but just one." He sighed feeling her hug him tighter.

"Thanks Naruto, you're a really good guy." She said as Shika came up behind them.

"Nice fight Shika, never would have thought you would have made her knock herself out." Naruto laughed getting a giggle from Ino before they heard yelling from where Kimiko had went to talk to Kakashi.

"JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH KIMIKO!" Kakashi roared while Kimiko snarled at him.

"FINE THEN! HIS BLOOD WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS!" She screamed as her eyes shifted into the sharingan making everyone but Kakashi go wide eyed before she stormed away just as they heard what sounded like birds chirping.

They all looked back to see Sasuke on the high wall with what looked like lightning in his hand, before he raced down the wall digging a small trench into the ground before long making it to the sand ball that was Garra and plunged his arm into the ball much to the shock of everyone else.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" They heard watching while Sasuke continued to struggle to get his arm free before they saw electricity dance out of the hole he made before he pulled his arm out along with something else before he freed his arm.

It was at that time that they all began to feel tired making many of the civilians fall asleep.

'Genjutsu!?" Naruto thought while he felt Ino slump on his back.

"Kai."

BOOOM!

He looked up to see smoke where the old man was just as fighting broke out in the stadium while another larger explosion went off and the roar of summons went off.

"Naruto! The village is under attack gather the others and help with evacuating the civilians!" Asuma yelled while Garra was taken away by some sand ninja.

"Sasuke! Don't let them escape! You have a match to finish!" Kakashi yelled getting a nod from the boy as he took off after them.

(Down in the wounded area)

"AHHH!"

Kimiko growled as she dug one of her kunai into the neck of a sand ninja that was in the medic area about to kill some of the wounded.

"Damn bastard." She snarled as Kiba limped up to her.

"Hey thanks Kimiko, you really saved our asses." She looked back and saw his hand out making her smile.

"No prob mutt, I'll always be around to help out when you need me. Take care of him Hinata." She smiled as the girl blushed.

"Come on Kiba-kun, we have to help the others." She called from one of the beds trying to sit up.

"Hey now, calm down. I'll go and make sure that everything is ready Hinata-chan." He smiled and limped away to help where he could.

Kimiko shot through the hallways and came out a opening only to be met with the sight of jutsu flying and the crys of the wounded as the chuunin arena became a full fledged battlefield.

"DIE LEAF SCUM!" A sound ninja yelled swinging a sword while Kimiko blocked the strike with a kunai.

"You first." She growled as a clone popped up beside her pulling another kunai and drove it into his stomach making him drop his sword only for Kimiko to grab it and slice through his neck.

"You come into my village and attack my friends? Suffer my wrath." She said before running to find Kakashi and the others while the sound ninja's head slid off his shoulders.

As the battle raged Kimiko made her way to where she last saw her friends and team. She hopped over the railing diving down on two sand ninja driving a kunai in each ones head.

"Kimiko?" She turned to see Ino and Naruto staring at her.

"Hey, have you guys seen my team?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kakashi sent Sasuke off after that Garra guy and Sakura is helping with the evacuation." Ino stated.

"Ok, I'm going after him. Will you guys back me up?" She asked getting smiles from them.

"Oh yeah you bet."

"I'm coming with you as well." They turned to see Shino coming towards them.

"Right, lets go. I'm going to seriously kick Sasuke's ass after this is over." She growled and took off with the rest of them close behind.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke panted as he looked at the simi transformed monster that was Garra, who had a crazed smile on his face.

"You are weak Uchiha! Is this all you have to show for your existence!? Your hate is nothing compared to mine! You're nothing but a weak fool!" Garra roared smiling at the downed boy after his latest attack failed.

"Is this all the mighty Uchiha have to offer? The last of your clan is a pathetic weakling!"

'This is her fault! Letting her get close to me was a mistake, I have grown weak and it's all her fault!' Sasuke roared in his head as Garra shot towards him.

"DIE UCHIHA!"

WHAM!

Garra flew back and slammed into one of the trees cracking it from the impact as Naruto and Ino landed behind her to look over Sasuke.

"He's not looking good, Naruto-kun." Ino stated.

"GET DOWN!"Kimiko yelled as Garra shot a glob of sand at the group. But Ino wasn't fast enough and was hit slamming into a tree knocking the girl out cold.

"INO!" Naruto yelled while holding Sasuke.

"You weaklings want to challenge me? What a joke!" Garra roared.

"Bite me sandy! You better let her go right now!" Naruto yelled as the monster gave a savage grin.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto cried.

"Hey kid." A small toad waved as Naruto's eye twitched.

'Are you kidding me! All that chakra and I get Gamakichi!'

"SAND SHURIKEN!"

'Crap!' Naruto grabbed the toad just as he was hit by the sand knocking them back slamming into tree branches before finally coming to a stop after Kimiko grabbed him keeping him from strike hard against a tree.

"You ok Naruto?" Kimiko asked.

"Wow kid you're pathetic."

"Oh shut up! I'm still learning ok!"

"And who is this hot babe, your girlfriend Naruto?"

"What no! She's just a friend, she's dating that guy over there!" Naruto paniced pointing at the downed Uchiha.

"Oh well what a loss."

"Shut up! Anyway you better get out of here Kichi." Naruto said.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Garra yelled swinging at him cutting a huge hole into the wood.

"Holy crap!" Kimiko yelled as Naruto shot towards Garra.

"Let Ino go right now!" Naruto yelled using his shadow clones to get behind him before being knocked away by his tail.

BOOOM!

'He used a explosive on Garra's weakest point. Amazing and very clever, just who is this kid?' Temari thought as she watched the girl jump at Garra while he was distracted.

"Let her go now!" Kimiko raged delivering a chakra infused fist into his face slamming him into the ground creating a large explosion kicking up dust everywhere.

"Naruto help me out here!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" They yelled as the entire area was filled with Naruto and Kimiko clones.

'How is this possible!? I didn't know that Naruto knew that jutsu to! How far have I fallen behind? How weak have I become staying with that girl as she passes me up!?' Sasuke growled as he tried to get up as a dog landed in front of him.

"Yo kid."

'Incredible! I've never seen so many shadow clones before!" Temari gaped as the mass of clones shot towards Garra.

"Uzumaki-Mori 4k Barrage!" They all yelled landing blow after blow on Garra.

"I WILL NOT LOSE MY EXISTENCE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Garra screamed as a giant sand arm shot into the sky destroying most of the clones and knocking the two into trees, while the area was covered in dust.

"So he's finally emerged." Temari said staring at her little brother in fear as the monsters golden eyes shown through the smoke and dust.

"The perfect possession." She gasped.

"To think that you made me use this form." Garra stated as sand wrapped around the both of them.

"AH!"

"NO! NARUTO, KIMIKO!" Sasuke yelled as his body locked up.

'Damn it!'

"This is the end! Sand Buria-"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Naruto smiled as he looked over at his shocked friends face.

"What? Oh it's you again, what do you want? Oh and who is this?" Gamabunta asked.

"Hey chief! This is my friend Kimiko, but listen I need your help. Will you fight with me today chief?" Naruto asked as Gamabunta looked at Gaara's fully transformed state.

"Piss off."

"WHAT!"

"Why should I go out of my way to mess with a guy like that? Do I look like some sap to you?"

"Oh come on you said you would make me one of your henchmen! What kind of boss doesn't help out his henchmen when they need him!?"

"Yeah I did tell you that. But it was never made official since we never sat down over a cup of sake."

"Give me a break here chief I'm not even 21 yet!" Naruto cried freaking out as Gamakichi jumped in Kimiko's arms.

"Aw come on pops help the kid out a bit. He saved my life after that big jerk over there tried to mess with me." Gamakichi said.

"Come again?"

"Yeah if it wasn't for Naruto and his friend here I could have been killed."

"Is that right? Well then kid you and your girlfriend are going to be accepted as my henchmen." He said as Kimiko's eye twitched while Naruto beamed at being the boss's henchman.

"Hell yeah! Alright let get'em boss!"

"Hold on tight kids!" Bunta ordered as they shot towards the Shukaku.

Temari watched the two giants duke it out in awe as the giant frog cut the Shukaku's arm off losing the sword in the process.

"This is amazing! Who are those two?" She gasped while the two fired off jutsu at each other getting drenched in the process from a water jutsu.

"I need to get out of her it isn't safe anymore." She stated turning and jumping away.

As the battle raged on Kimiko growled watching as the toad boss had to jump away unable to keep a hold on the demon.

"Come on boss you got to hold onto him if we want to get a shot at him!" Naruto yelled.

"My body wasn't made with claws you idiot! So I can't dig into it to hold on." Bunta said glaring at the sand demon.

"But we can do a transformation jutsu so I can grip him but truth be told I'm not that good at it. So one of you will have to be the one to think of something with fangs and claws." He said as Naruto grunted.

"I'm spent from all those clones and summoning you and Kichi. Kimiko you'll have to do it." He stated getting a nod from the girl.

"Got it, alright boss toad. Ready when you are." She said getting a grin from the toad.

"Alright here I go." He said and shot towards the demon.

"TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" They both called out as a huge cloud of smoke appeared.

'What the?' Sasuke thought as they emerged from the smoke making him go wide eyed.

"That the-!"

Gamabunta shot towards Shukaku dodging air bullets left and right before slamming into the Shukaku.

"GO NOW YOU TWO!" Bunta yelled and Naruto shot towards him cracking a fist across the boys face as they both landed on the nose of the beast.

"AWWW! COME ON I JUST GOT HERE!" The demon yelled as he was pulled back into the seal while Garra woke up from his forced sleep jutsu.

"I'll kill you both for this! I will not cease to exist because of the likes of you!" He roared as sand trapped Naruto while Kimiko jumped away in time landing on Naruto's shoulders.

"I've had enough!" She crouched and used Naruto as a springboard ready to deliver one hell of a punch to the boy, only to be captured by some sand.

"Why do you fight so hard? Why do you risk your life someone as weak as these fools. I can see I was wrong thinking the Uchiha was strong. But you, I can see pain like mine and a burning hate like mine as well." He said looking to her eyes.

"Because I found friends!" She roared rearing her head back and slamming it into the boys forehead slamming them both into the demons body cratering the area behind Garra as the body of the Shukaku crumbled away.

Naruto was able to land on one of the as Gamabunta disappeared while Kimiko and Garra landed on the tops of opposite trees.

The two stared at each other panting as Bunta's sword disappeared almost like a signal for the two as they shot towards each other.

As the two neared each other Garra swung his fist only to hit air as Kimiko ducked under the strike and came up with a solid uppercut while flipping in the air delivering a axe kick sending the boy to the ground with devastating force.

'How is she so powerful? Is her strength really her friends? How is this possible?!' He thought as he heard Kimiko land on the ground not to far away from him.

"You know, you and aren't very different Garra. I know how it feels to be in that pit of darkness. I know the hate you feel for your villagers I had the same for them, I know what it's like to be targeted by the very people that you swore to protect and shunned for what you had no control over." She panted standing up and walking towards him.

"How did you change? Why give your loyalty to the ones that made us who we are?" He asked as she gave a fond smile.

"I found friends that care for me." She said as flashes of Santi, Ryu, Rei, Naruto, Hinata and Ino flashed through her head.

"Teachers that cared." She smiled wider as flashes of Kushina, Gai, and Iruka-sensei went through her head.

"A father figure." She smiled even wider as Draco flashed in her head smiling at her.

"And someone precious to me." She said even as her smile faded a little while Sasuke's face flashed through her head.

"Someone precious?" He mumbled as he looked into the trees as Temari and Kankuro flashed in his head before he turned back to see Kimiko walking towards him with a kunai in hand.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to take them away from me if I have to." She growled glaring at him as his eyes widened.

"N-No stay away!" He panicked as she walked towards him just as two other sand ninja landed next to him.

"That's enough Kimiko." Naruto said as he landed beside her holding Ino as Shino came from the bushes behind her.

"Everyone is ok." He said smiling as she looked around.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked as Shino stepped up.

"The Uchiha is heading back to the village." He said as she looked down before looking at Garra.

"You know Garra, I don't see why we can't be friends you know? I'm sure your sister and brother love you very much. Your sister was worried sick about you when Sasuke hit you with his Chidori." She said as Garra looked at Temari who gave a small nod.

"So what do you say? You want to be friends?" She asked and for the first time Kankuro and Temari saw a genuine smile come to his face as he nodded.

"Thank you, friend." He smiled.

"Name's Kimiko Mori by the way. Now you guys better get out of here before ANBU comes by." She said getting a nod from them as they jumped away to return to their lines as they heard the sound of the retreat.

"Are you sure it was wise to let them go Kimiko?" Shino asked looking at the girl as she fell to a knee.

"KIMIKO!" Naruto rushed to her side when he spotted the blood droplets on the ground.

"Kimiko, are you ok? When did this happen?" He asked as she smiled up at him making him really notice how pale she looked.

"Don't worry about it, but could you guys help me get to the hospital? I'm sure that my room is still open by now." She panted while Shino picked her up before taking off towards the village.

(With Garra)

Garra looked at his brother and sister thinking of the years he lashed out at them or threatened them feeling guilt beging to surface from all the years that he scared them and made them fear him.

"Temari, Kankuro. I'm sorry." He sighed getting shocked looks from them before a huge smile went across Temari's face.

"Don't worry about it Garra." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, it's ok we forgive you." Temari said watching a smile come to his face.

"Thank you." He said as a image of Kimiko flashed in his mind.

'Kimiko Mori. I'll be sure to keep in touch with you, friend.' He thought smiling wider.


	8. Chapter 8

(Astral Plains)

Celestia watched the battled with bated breath hoping that she survived with the monster all the while she was amazed by the girl. She had never seen anypony like her before. She just hoped that she was able to get her home soon so she could begin her studies on magic before it was too late.

She had seen Kimiko take the hits for that boy during the fight making her smile that she would got to such lengths to help her friends. But as the months passed she saw the relationship between the boy and Twilight begin to deteriorate until they had broken it off if the shouting match was anything to go by.

"And as soon as they break up that little pink hair tart come swooping in to cheer up the boy." Celestia growled as days seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. When Twilight and the red head are attacked by a fish man and a man that looked like the boy that broke Twilight's heart but with a more cold look in his eyes.

It wasn't a long battle when the woman returned fighting off the two after the boy showed up to fight what looked like his brother only to be easily defeated. The duo left and the boy didn't wake up after the oldest did something to him.

After that the blonde along with a white haired man left and the woman took Twilight to train in another village.

"I do like the red headed boy, he's a very shy one around Twilight." Celestia giggled watching the boy try to talk to and just be around Twilight. The girl didn't seem to have a clue.

"I see you're watching the girl again. She's growing at a incredible rate, I never would have imagined that something like this would happen. At her rate she will surpass even the greatest of ninja." He smiled watching the girl laugh and eat with the Sand siblings along with her teacher.

"I'm amazed myself I never would have imagined she would be this powerful at such a young age." Celestia mussed before a smile broke out as the boy blushed at something Twilight said to him.

"I take it that boy has a crush on Twilight?" She asked as the old sage grinned.

"Well I don't think he really know's what it is yet but he'll get there." He smiled watching the woman laugh and smile at the kids.

"It also seems that the Naruto boy is making his way back with two other women." He stated as Celestia blinked.

"Oh? Is that the blonde boys name?"

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He was to be the original sacrifice but that man changed Naruto's destiny along with many of the others around him. Just as Discord changed many of Twilight's future friends paths." He said as Celestia sighed.

"Indeed, but nothing that will really change the fate and outcome of my world. Rainbow and Fluttershy have gotten close while Applejack and Rarity have become rivals of some colt while Pinkie is still a wild card. That filly really does surprise me and frighten me with some of the paths that I've seen with her along with many of her friends." She said getting a nod from the sage.

"Yes, even though I can only see paths they can take it is still up to them on what they do. Kimiko being the child of prophecy that she is of two worlds will either destroy them or save them. After the past that she's had, I'm surprised that she hasn't unleashed the Kyuubi. It just shows how strong this girl is." He said getting a smile from Celestia.

"I wonder what she will be like when she gets here in Equestria and what she will be like. I can't wait to meet her." She beamed watching her practise in the fields outside the village she was in.

"What is she doing?"

"Hm?"

"It look like she molding lightning." She said as the sage beamed.

"Well this is amazing, she's already creating her own jutsu. Now I can't wait to see how she handles a world like yours after what is to possibly come." He smiled while Celestia got a worried look on her face.

"Hm."

(Village Hidden in the Sand)

Kimiko panted after she zapped herself once again after the jutsu she was working on.

"Kimiko? What are you doing out here?" She turned and smiled seeing her red headed friend Garra walking towards her.

Far away with a spy glass three people watched the two with great interest as they talked quietly.

"So do you think she knows?" Kankuro asked watching the two talk while next to him Temari giggled.

"Oh those two are so cute together. I've never seen Garra blush before." She beamed watching her little brother with Kimiko.

"I think my student might know but you have to remember what that Uchiha did and said to her. He pretty much called her a slut and called their relationship off and even kicked her out of the Uchiha district. So she's back on the streets for now until I can clear it with the hokage when we get back if she can stay with me and Naruto." She sighed.

"Yes we heard that the third was crippled and Tsunade the slug princess was recalled." Kankuro stated getting a nod from Kushina since she had a letter for Baki the temporary Kazekage for them to be on the look out for the slug princess.

"I just hope that Naruto and the pervy sage are ok." She said getting a nod from Temari and Kankuro before they looked back at the two.

(With Garra and Kimiko)

"So they are spying on us again?" She asked as he gave a bored sigh and nodded.

"My sister has been asking me questions about you while my brother is making joke about us together." He said watching as a blush creeped up on her face.

"What? But we don't know each other enough like that. Besides you know about my bad breakup with Sasuke-teme" She growled while he nodded and threw an arm over her making her blush but smile.

"Thanks Garra." She grinned wrapping her arm around his waist.

"You are my best and only friend Kimiko. You have made me more happy than I have ever been in years and opened my eyes to the light while I was blinded by darkness." He said looking down at her.

"Wow, you make it sound almost like a proposal Garra-kun." She whispered.

"I have you to thank for so much Kimiko and if I have to erase the last loyal Uchiha from the world because he upset you then I have no problems with that." He said giving a small grin making her laugh and playfully slapped his chest.

"I'll be sure to let you know if it comes to that. But you know he's not the only one with the sharingan right?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes but you are not from that clan of thieves, you are Kimiko Mori. A survivor and humble warrior who would go to the ends of the earth to help and protect a friend." He said as she smiled.

"You're really sweet Garra." She said turning and giving a small kiss to the boys cheek making him blush and her giggle.

"Come on, lets go get some dango." She laughed getting a sigh from him.

'Kimiko Mori, the things you do to me that make me feel this way are strange.' He thought but had a small grin on his face as he watched the girl in front of him laugh and twirl around like a child.

"Come on Garra! Before they close!" She called to him as he rolled his eyes and hurried after his friend.

(Astral Plains)

Celestia smiled as the two children hurried towards the village looking like they were racing.

"Those two are cute together." She giggled watching as days passed by and before long she saw Twilight her teacher and the boy and his siblings bidding farewell. Twilight walked up to the boy and gave him a quick hug before rushing back to her teacher as they headed back home.

"Aww that's so cute!" Celestia giggled watching the confused and blushing boy.

(Fire Country)

Kimiko sighed as she headed towards the front gates of the village tired from her trek.

"Welcome back you two. The Hokage wants to see you both ASAP." The Izumo said and smiled at Kimiko.

"Hey shrimp how you been?" He asked as she huffed but smiled giving him a playful punch in his side.

"I'm not a shrimp, but I've been good where's your partner in crime?" She asked as he sighed.

"Hospital, seems Lord Jiraiya roped him into being his writer since Lady Tsunade broke both his arms for catching him peeping on the woman's bath and they were caught by Anko." He sighed while the two girls laughed.

"Well let that be a lesson to him. Tell him I said hello and to stop hanging out with the pervy old sage." Kushina said while Kimiko waved and they headed to meet the new hokage.

(Hokage Tower)

Kimiko was nervous as she and Kushina walked into the hokage office to see a blonde young looking woman groaning into the desk of the hokage. Kushina laughed making the woman look up and smile.

"hey Kushina-chan! How are you dear!? Sorry I haven't been by in a while." She sighed while her sensei waved her off.

"No biggie, at least you visited every once in a while unlike the hermit." Kushina sighed getting a nod from the other woman.

"Tell me about it, it's so good to see little Naru-chan all grown up and a ninja like his mom and dad." She smiled as her eyes landed on Kimiko who stiffened while the woman's eyes hardened.

"So this is her huh?" She asked as Kushina nodded.

"Yup, she's my student and one of Naruto's friends. She and Naruto saved the village taking out Suna's ace and own Jinchuuriki." Kushin beamed as the hokage bent down watching as the girl stiffened.

"Is that true?" She asked as the gave a nervous nod.

"Yes Lady Hokage, Naruto and I we able to defeat Garra in his tailed beast state with the of Chief Gamabunta." She said as Tsunade smiled at the girl.

"Well it seems Naruto's mannerisms haven't rubbed off on you. You are a very respectful girl young lady. Tell me what is your dream?" She asked as Kimiko looked Tsunade in the eye.

"To the next ANBU commander and right hand of the hokage." She said as Tsunades eyes widened before she smiled.

"Is that so? You think you have what it takes to make that dream come true?" She asked getting a firm nod from the girl.

"Very well, but you will need to train and also need to reach chunnin and then Jounin before you can apply for ANBU. Also you will have to master some type of elemental jutsu along with 10 A rank 15 B rank and 30 C rank missions to even apply for Jounin double that for ANBU requirement along with one S rank mission." She said as the girl looked unfazed.

"Think you're up for it?" She asked as Kimiko smirked.

"Throw anything you got Lady Hokage, I'll take it on and crush it. Nothing is going to stop me from my dream." She said as Tsunade smiled.

"That's what I like to hear, keep that up Kimiko and you'll reach your dream before you know it. Now get out of here, I want to speak with your sensei alone." She said getting a nod from the girl who headed out of the room.

After a few minutes Tsunade looked at Kushina with a serious look on her face making the woman raise an eyebrow.

"Can she control it?" She asked as Kushina rolled her eyes.

"She can control up to three tails before beginning to lose control, we're working on the fourth. I plan take her on a training trip outside the village soon to work on her chakra control and all her weak points with Taijutsu, ninjutsu, and I want to start on kenjutsu and the sealing arts." She said getting a nod from Tsunade.

" I see just let me know when you plan to leave ok? Also, Jiraiya wants to take Naruto out of the village soon as well. I told him he had to talk to you when you got back before I could approve of it. Also before you ask everyone is healed, Kakashi is reading his book while Lee is fixed up and the Uchiha brat is brooding in his room." She said as a large explosion rocked the area.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

(Red Light District earlier)

Kimiko sighed as she made her way to her house and sighed seeing the writing on her door again before unlocking it.

"Well at least they didn't break in this time." She said when she heard a click from the other side of her door before pain rocked her body.

(Present)

Kushina landed to see Kimiko's apartment in flames with most of the structure destroyed.

"Oh my god! KIMIKO!" She screamed praying the girl wasn't inside when the blast went off. she ran towards the burning house only for Tsunade to grab her holding her back.

"If she is in there, there is no way she survived the blast even for someone like her." Tsunade grunted trying to hold the woman at bay as more ninja and fire crews came to the scene trying to put out the fire before it spread to any other buildings.

"Everyone spread out and look for any wounded." Tsunade ordered as a ANBU landed beside her and stared at the blazing building.

"Dragon? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as he didn't say anything at first.

"Where is she? Where's Kimiko?" He asked as Kushina just stared at the building as fire crews were busy putting out the fire.

"We don't know, last we saw of her was in my office a few moments ago." She said as he sank to his knees.

"HEY GET ME A STRETCHER! THIS KID IS MESSED UP!" A young medic nin yelled as ninja rushed towards him with a stretcher.

Draco was speechless as he saw a burned and broken body of the girl he saw as a daughter.

"Dragon return to your post, we have this under control." Tsunade said as he began to move with Kimiko.

"DRAGON! I gave you a order!" She yelled as he looked back at her.

"I won't leave her. Not when she needs me." He said as he and the medics left with a puff of smoke.

"Who is he to that girl?" Tsunade asked as Kushina sighed.

"He's Kimiko's guardian and something very close to a father to that girl and he see's her as his daughter." She said as Gai landed beside her while she instantly went into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked as she buried her face in his chest.

"It seems that someone tried to assassinate Kimiko when she came home." Tsunade growled watching the fire crews work as two ninja landed behind her.

"Anko, Ibiki. Find out who did this and make them regret it." She snarled as the two nod.

"At once my lady." They said before disappearing.

(Three Days Later)

Kimiko stared out the window covered in bandages with a blank look on her face. All of her friends had come to visit her but she didn't really pay them any mind since this was just another show of proof that it wasn't only the enemy she had to look out for, but also her own village that was out to kill her.

"Fucking bastards. I help save this worthless place and they reward me by trying to kill me." She snarled at the window as the door to her room opened.

"Go away Naruto, I don't feel like having company." She growled.

"I see, I'll leave then." Came the monotone response making her go wide eyed and spin around to see Temari, Kankuro, and Garra smiling at her while she winced feeling her stitches pull.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped and could feel tears coming to her face, touched that they would come all the way here to see her as she saw Baki walk in behind them.

"We heard what happened to our friend and Garra's savior and came as soon as we got the message." He said taking off his Kazekage hat and smiled at her.

Kimiko was speechless as the small group filed into the room and towards her bedside as Kankuro smirked.

"You look like crap Kimiko." He said as she smiled.

"Still look better than you." She laughed as he gave a glare but with the smile on his face gave him away.

"What happened Kimi? All that was in the scroll was that you were attacked and seriously injured.

"They blew up my home." She said as they all went wide eyed.

"They waited from me to come home and then tried to blow me up." She sighed as their shocked expression turned to that of rage.

"HOW COULD THEY!?" Temari roared as rage took her unable to believe that these people would try to kill the one that helped save the entire village.

"Please, this isn't the first time something like this happened and I'm sure it won't be the last time." She gave a sad smile as her own words sunk in.

'You would think after the demon helped the fourths son defeat Garra they would more grateful.' She thought looking back out of the window.

"Kimiko?" She heard Temari call to her.

"I just want to be alone for a while please." She sighed as they all looked at each other before leaving the room but Garra. For a while he never said anything as she continued to be lost in her thoughts.

"Do you hate them more now?" He asked as she spun around to see him standing there with his arms crossed looking intently at her.

"I always hated them Garra. I could just bury it deeper when I was with my friends." She sighed and turned back to the window while she heard a heavy thump and then the bed shift. She turned to see him sitting beside her on the bed, his gord off and leaning against the wall.

"Has your friends come by?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, they came as soon as they heard. I've been getting too complacent after living in the Uchiha district." She growled her eyes shifting to the sharingan.

"Will you kill the ones that did this to you if you find them?" He asked as she sighed.

"As much as I would enjoy it no, I already know why they did it so there's no point to seek revenge when you know as well as I that nothing is going to change but I'm still going to be a ANBU commander." She smiled a little looking over at him to see the ghost of a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that Kimiko." He said and stood up.

"Now get some rest. It's strange seeing you like this." He said before heading to the door.

"Thanks Garra." She said as the door closed.

(1 week later)

Kimiko sighed as she made her way down the street towards one of her safe houses. A abandoned house near the east wall.

"Home sweet home." She sighed picking the lock and going inside as the smell of musk and old wood greeted her.

She closed the door behind her and moved to the upstairs rooms carrying one of her blankets with her along with a pillow that Garra had bought her. She came to dusty looking mattress as she made a hand seal and two clone popped into existence.

"Clean the bed as best you can. I'm going to make sure that the place is secured." She putting the blanket on a old chair as the clones went to work while Kimiko left the room in a bit of a haze.

"Why do you think the boss stays here?" One of the clones asked as the other shrugged.

"She's got a few great people here that she doesn't want to leave. Remember that Rai and Ryu along with the others have been there since the beginning." The other clone said while the first one sighed and got back to work.

It was a little while later when the first one stopped and looked at the second.

"What if she went to another village?" It asked making the other one freeze.

"You mean like Suna?" The second asked getting a nod from the first.

"I doubt that the new Hokage or the council will let us just walk out the gate to another village even if it was allied." It continued as the other sighed.

"Just a thought is all." The first said before they fell into silence.

(Astral Plains)

Celestia could not believe her eyes after what she had just witnessed. They had tried to kill her! A hero!

"That's it, I'm talking to her." She growled and flashed away.

(Konoha)

Kimiko sighed as she layed back on the roof looking into the night sky.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Kimiko turned getting in a defencive stance before she gasped at the being in front of her. It was a woman with creamy white skin with multicolored hair that seemed to blow in an invisible breeze. She was wearing some kind of robe that she could tell was made of some of the finest material available. She was the the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life.

"What's the matter Kimiko?" She asked as the girl blinked.

"How do you know my name?" Kimiko asked as the woman gave off a soft motherly smile that made the girl want to do the same and relax. She seemed to give off a aura of safety and protection that just made her want to be close to her.

"My dear I have had my eye on you ever since you were born." She said as Kimiko's eyes widened.

"Then you know who my parents are?" She asked getting nod from the woman.

"Indeed I do, they are a very loving couple Kimiko. You even have a older brother." She said as tears began to fall from the girls eyes. Before she knew it the woman had pulled her into a hug making girl stiffen at the contact before she melted into the woman.

"Are you an angel?" She asked not seeing the woman blink at the sudden question.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked looking down at the girl that was nuzzling into her stomach.

'She has suffered so much, to think she's only 13 years old and has already seen so much.' Celestia thought running her fingers through the girls soft hair.

"You just look like one." She said as Celestia gave a loving smile to the girl.

"Well I assure you that I'm not. I am the goddess of the sun." She said as the girl pulled back and looked at Celestia.

"Really?" She asked amazement and wonder in the girls voice making Celestia giggle.

"Of course, why would I lie to you?" She asked as she pulled out a picture.

"This is your family Kimiko, you were taken from them when you were just born by a wicked creature. After searching for so long they think you are dead." She said giving the picture to the girl making her look at it and smile running her finger over her mothers face.

She was a white woman with purple hair like hers but with white stripes in it. She was in some strange clothes and she could see she was pregnant making her smile as she saw the loving smile she had on her face looking down at her swollen stomach. Kimiko wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her father.

He was a black man with dark blue hair. He looked like a strong hard working man. He had a very charming smile on his face as he laid his head on her mother's shoulder smiling with his arms around her stomach. Next to him was a young boy maybe five or six smiling next to her parents.

He was a pale creamy color with blue hair with different highlights of blue going through it. He was beaming with his hands on his hips at the camera making her smile at her brother.

"They loved you very much Kimiko and are some very powerful people. You won't find any of them here. They have moved on across the sea." She said as Kimiko choked on a sob as she looked at the picture.

"I have my moms face and my dads eyes." She laughed as she ran her finger over her parents faces imagining what they would think of her now. A killer and demon container.

"I know what you're thinking Kimiko and it wouldn't have mattered to them. You father couldn't wait for you to be born so he could spoil you and once you got older torment any boys that caught your eye. I have to say that Garra is quite a catch." Celestia smiled as the girls face lit up in a blush.

"He's just my friend." She said as Celestia giggled and bent down wiping some tears off the girls face.

"You have a hard future ahead of you young Kimiko. Don't lose sight of your goals because of idiots who don't know a jail from it's prisoner. You are a amazing child and I wish to see what grow into." She said as the girl choked on another sob but nodded.

"Now my time is growing short but remember what I said Kimiko don't lose hope. Who know's one day you'll meet your real parents." She said as wings shot from her back making Kimiko stumble back and look at the woman in awe.

"Wait. What's your name?" She asked as Celestia smiled.

"It's Amaterasu. I'll be watching Kimiko, make me proud." She said and started to glow brighter.

"Oh and give that Garra boy a chance. He needs someone like you there for him Kimiko, you're the only one that know's what his pain is like. Until next time, I'll be watching." She said left in a blinding light making Kimiko cover her face.

She blinked and looked down at the picture of her real parents and beamed.

"I'll make you guys proud, I swear." She said as she headed back inside


	9. Chapter 9

(Three Days Later)

Kimiko glared across the water at the traitor Sasuke as black markings crawled over the right side of his face. Last night Sasuke had left the village in search of Orochimaru for power. Kimiko, Naruto, Choji, Neji, Kiba went after him with Shikamaru as squad leader being the only promoted Chuunin in their group. Which Kimiko still called bullshit on since her and Naruto had defeated a tailed beast by themselves.

She and the others had split up to fight some of Orochimaru's personal guard while the rest had continued on.

Naruto had stayed behind with Lee to fight off the freak leader of the Sound Guard.

Now it was just her and Sasuke to fight. It was something that was a long time coming after the Chuunin Exams.

"So it's come down this. An elite going against street trash. Do you really think you can defeat me Kimiko?" He asked only getting a cold look from her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm going to take you back alive or dead. You're eyes can't fall into Orochimaru's hands. Surrender and your punishment might be lessoned." She ordered as he frowned.

"Capture or kill huh? What about you? You have the Sharingan what do they care if I leave?" He asked as she kept the same look on her face.

"You are the only pure blood in the village and are able to produce more Uchiha and bring your clan back to it's former glory. Don't throw what many would love to have." She said in a monotone that would make her friend Garra proud.

"Oh and what would that be? Friends? Please, I don't need friends all I need is power to avenge my clan." He growled.

"You have a village that wants you." She simply stated making him blink as Kimiko appeared in front of him with a Kunai in hand and at his throat.

"And here I thought you loved me." He smirked as she growled.

" I thought you did to but your hunger for power and revenge destroyed that." She said as her Sharingan came to life along with his.

"Fine, so be it." He growled throwing a kick at her only for her to block it and slam a elbow in his face making him stumble back until he felt pain erupt in his side and was sent flipping over the water.

Sasuke quickly got to his feet and looked around for his opponent.

"RAAAHHHH!" He looked up just as a fist slammed into his face creating a whirlpool as he sank into the river.

"GET BACK OUT HERE SASUKE!" Kimiko roared as her Sharingan spun wildly.

"CHIDORI!"

Kimiko spun avoiding the deadly jutsu before slamming a knee into his gut lifting him off the ground as she followed up with a spin kick lifting him higher into the air.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" The area was covered in clones as they all rushed for the falling Uchiha. As they reached him a powerful shockwave went off as he transformed dispelling all her clones that were close to her making her fall to a knee at the mental overload.

"What's the matter Kimiko? Got a little headache?" She looked up only to get a kick to the face that sent her skipping across the lake before she slammed into the canyon wall on the otherside.

"Tch. You're not even much of a challenge." He smirked as Kimiko appeared to his right with a chakra coated fist.

"That hurt." She growled slamming her fist in his face and passed right through him.

"FIRE STYLE- DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

She turned as a wave of fire came towards her from one of the large rocks. She turned and dove into the water just as the fire reached her passing over harmlessly as she surfaced.

'Damn, where did he get this power from?' She thought looking up hearing the sound of birds to see him in her face with a black ball of lightning coating his hand.

"CHIDORI!"

SPLORK!

Kimiko looked down to see the ball of lightning pierced through her chest making her eyes go wide.

"So much for you bitch. I knew that you and that idiot on our team were holding me back." He growled yanking his arm out of her chest as blood began to seep into her clothes.

"You bastard." She gasped while her eyes began to burn while he pulled a Kunai.

"DIE!" He roared only for his arm to be twisted with a sickening crack.

"AHHH!" Sasuke screamed and let go of Kimiko backing away as he watched her wound heal before his eyes as red chakra exploded around her. She opened her eyes making him gasp at change to the Sharingan.

'Has she reached the next stage?' He thought looking at her eyes. Her eyes were slitted with four little stars that spun lazily while rotating around her eye.

"What are you?" He gasped as fear started to take old when another tail sprung up behind the girl.

"I am Kimiko Mori, a human sacrifice." She smirked before blurring away slamming a fist into him smiling at the sound of his breaking ribs before she blurred away again appearing behind him before he could move and slam a heel into his back as he impacted the ground with a devastating crash throwing debris high into the air.

She ducked under a kick from the boy and delivered a palm strike to his chest sending the boy cartwheeling over the land before he impacted the the wall of the opposite statue of Madara.

Kimiko glared at where the Uchiha landed as the dust began to clear as she saw black lightning sparking wildly getting a smile from Kimiko.

'So you want one last all or nothing jutsu huh? You'll never even get close.' She smirked holding a kunai as he shot towards her.

"CHIDORI!" He screamed as her smile left her going into a blank look only uttering two words.

"Lightning Shot."

BOOOOM!

The attacks hit with devastating force blowing away much of the landscape as they put more power into their attacks.

"KIMIKOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

A blinding light took the valley as all combatants looked up from their own battles to see the white flash coming from the valley.

"KIMIKO!" Kushina yelled.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled as the two flew through the forest towards the battlefield.

The two reached the battlefield just as Garra and Naruto arrived to see the valley destroyed. Sasuke was inside the side of the cliff while Kimiko had dug a trench and was laying on the rocks. They watched as the girl struggled to get up grabbing a kunai beside her as the headband on her forehead slipped off clattering to the ground.

"You are going to... die here Uchiha." Kimiko panted as her hand began to spark wildly making many look in awe.

"Did she copy my Chidori?" Kakashi asked stunned.

"No this is something else, she was practising it while in Suna. I don't know what it is but is powerful.

"We have to stop her! We can't let her kill Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled but was to late as they saw a red beam shot towards Sasuke, clearing the distance in a instant just as a demon looking gate shot up in front of the boy.

KA-BOOOOOM!

The group took cover as the shockwave ripped through the valley uprooting trees.

'SUCH POWER!' They all thought while everything settled down and looked over their cover only to go wide eyes at the destroyed demon gate along with a good section of the valley wall destroyed.

"My god. I never knew that she was that powerful." Kakashi gaped while Kushina smiled.

"Not just her. She used some of the kyuubi chakra in that attack to make sure the traitor was dead. But who erected that gate?" She asked when they saw in the middle of the lake Sasuke being held by Orochimaru with a smirk on his face.

"My, my, my. Such power for a little girl. So this is the power of a Jinchuuriki, very impressive." He said as Kimiko fell to her knees panting hard while she gave the man a withering glare before Kushina, Kakashi, Naruto, and Garra landed in front of the girl.

"So troublesome. Well I think its time for us to leave. Till next time leaf ninja." Orochimaru smirked melting into a pile of mud that was washed away in the current.

The group kept ready for a moment in case of a surprise attack before Kimiko fainted making the others look at her while Garra rushed to her side and picked her up with his sand before heading to the Leaf.

"We need to talk about what just happened Kushina. The orders were simple. Capture Sasuke."

"No those were your orders. The rest of the team's was to capture or kill, they were following their mission and it's also because of that traitor that three of the search teams members are in critical and one being in fatal condition. Choji might not make it through the night." Kushina said as he sighed.

"They are ninja and it's expected of them." He said as she glared at him.

"Not for the many to die to save just a few." She growled before heading off to see her student while Kakashi looked back at the ruined valley.

(Konoha, one week later)

Kushina smiled as she kicked open her students room only to find it empty. Kushina looked around before calling over a nurse.

"Hey where's the girl that was roomed here?" She asked as the nurse glared at the room.

"Most likely fled before someone could finish what your husband started Kushina-sama." She stated as the woman nodded and then decked the nurse in the face.

"Damn stupid villagers."

For hours she looked for her student before finally giving up and going to Tsunade to see if she knew where the girl was.

(Hokage Tower)

Kushina pushed open the doors that led to her friends office only to see Kimiko there looking up at her.

"Oh hey Kushina sensei." She said before turning back to the hokage.

"So, you're sure about this?" Tsunade asked getting a nod from Kimiko.

"Well alright then. You should talk to your team about-

"I don't care about those bunch of idiots. Team 7 is over with. Besides me Sasuke was the only one that was capable of anything. The pink banshee and the cyclops can go fuck themselves ma'am." She said as Tsunade sighed but nodded.

"Alright, well I'm giving you three years to train up on your skills and you are to report back here in that time. Now your sensei is waiting." Tsunade said as the girl turned with a almost dead look in her eyes.

"I would like to leave as soon as possible Kushina sensei." She said just as Jiraiya walked in spotting the two.

"Oh hey Kushina I was just looking for you. Listen I need to-

"Go ahead. I'm sure Naruto will be very grateful if you trained him. But if he comes back a pervert I'm taking what makes you a man." She said as the man paled while she never took her eyes off her own student.

"Ok we'll be back in a few years. See you then Kushina-chan." He said and headed out the window much to Tsunades annoyance.

"Come on kid, let's get a move on." Kushina said getting a nod from her before they left the same way as the toad sage getting angry yells from the hokage.

As the two jumped across the roofs towards the Uzumaki clan house Kimiko stopped and looked at the Uchiha district.

'Fool. You had it all' Was all she thought before taking after her sensei.

(Main gate)

Kimiko and Kushina made their way towards the gate ready to start their training when Draco appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" He asked in a stern tone as she looked away.

"You know I don't like goodbyes." She said as he stepped up to her and kneeled down before pulling her into a surprise hug making her go wide eyed.

"I may not look it but I do care for you Kimiko-chan, I don't know what I would do if I lost you and I nearly experienced that when you went after that boy. I've only ever seen you hurt like that once and it broke my heart to see you like that again." He said hearing her sniff and slowly wrap her arms around his back.

"Do you know how scared I was when Garra brought you in like that?" He asked squeezing the girl tighter to him as she started to cry.

"I want you to come back strong, you hear me? I want you to come back strong to the point people will fear your name." He said as she nodded into his shoulder that was damp with her tears as she pulled back letting him wipe them away.

"I'll be sure to do that. I promise you that." She smiled and kissed his nose.

"See you in three years... Dad." She said before taking off to the gate leaving a stunned but smiling man in her wake.

"That girl is very special to me Kushina, I think you know what I would do to you if something happened to her." Draco said as the woman paled at the dark aura around him while she gave a shaky nod.

"Don't worry she's in good hands."

"For your sake, she better be." He said in a deadly tone making her shiver before heading after her student.


End file.
